Inevitable Impulse
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: Kagome wants a baby, not a relationship and Inuyasha is just the man she's looking for. Of course he's taken aback by the woman's proposition, one passion filled week on a Caribbean island for the sole purpose of making a baby. Since he's wanted her in his bed for a long time it's a win-win situation. But once the deal is done, will either of them be willing to walk away?
1. Chapter 1

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright guys, I'm back with a brand new InuYasha fic! I know it's been years since I've last been on the scene, but this new fic is my way of getting back out here. This fic is based on a book by one of my favorite romance authors and after re-reading it I knew it had to be for Inuyasha x Kagome! I'm not sure if this concept has been used before, but if not then mine will be the first! So seat back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or Brenda Jackson's book 'Irresistible Forces' which this fic is based on.

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi wants a baby, not a relationship. And Inuyasha Takahashi is just the man she's looking for. Of course Inuyasha is taken aback by the woman's proposition, one passion filled week on a Caribbean island for the sole purpose of making a baby. Even with the crazy deal, he sees it as an opportunity to finally get his sexy lawyer into his bed, so it's a win-win situation. However once the deal is over, will either of them be able to say farewell?

* * *

'After all the accomplishments I've completed I can finally focus on the one thing I want…a baby.'

Just thinking of the word was doing things to Kagome's insides that she only experienced when she was excited after completing a very important task. It was one of the things she always wanted as a little girl and as she was sitting behind her desk, looking out the window towards the empire state building, she was thinking how good she had it these last few years. And for someone her age she was proud to say she achieved some of her lifetime goals most people probably wouldn't finish until they were in their thirties if other things didn't get in the way.

She was the youngest woman to start her own law firm she named Higurashi Law Inc, and recently bought a new condo right within Upper East Manhattan for a very good price. Not bad for someone who at sixteen graduated from high school early and finished college at eighteen. But after that decided not to stay in Nevada and became a lawyer there. Kagome had set her sights on New York, and after that internship she had here and was offered a position at Lawson & Lawson Law, one of the best law firms in New York, she jumped right at the chance. And after three years there she left and started her own firm. Now at twenty-three she can focus on the final part of having her long awaited dream turn into reality and that was choosing a man to father her child, without going through the whole ordeal of marriage.

Forever wasn't something she wanted, not in the littlest. While most little girls wanted to grow up and get married and smiled at the idea, she never wanted that for herself. Not even when she got into college. She didn't want to do a one-night fling to get pregnant, because even if the guy she picked up was handsome and probably pleasant to be around, he would never agree to do want she had in mind, especially since most guys within her age group weren't ready for the responsibilities of having a child. She didn't want to go to a sperm back either, since all she would know about him would be a number. Plus, he could have some crazy things going on within his genes that could be passed onto her child and she wouldn't know about until it was possibly too late. And a long-time romance wouldn't do either. She didn't need anyone else to love since all she ever wanted was a baby without the need to settle down for it, just a short-term lover who could handle the job effectively and efficiently. And added to the fact that since she was open to joint custody of the child if that was something he agreed to do, she wouldn't mind but that would be it. A long-term affair of any type of romantic commitment was the last thing she wanted.

'Of course…it can't be just any guy. He has to be the right guy.' Kagome thought.

Which was true, earlier on while mapping out this plan she realized it couldn't be just any guy that would give her want she needed, it had to be someone who had all the qualities she wanted to have passed on to her future baby. He had to be handsome, thoughtful, intelligent, healthy of course and wealthy. Well…not filthy rich wealthy, her mom didn't raise a gold digger, but he had to have some wealth if he was going to agree with joint custody, though with her success she really didn't need it. Just knowing that he had the funds and that he was able to help out his child was affirming enough. And with all those qualities deep within her mind, she could think of only one man that fit the criteria.

_Inuyasha Takahashi._

Immediately thinking about him had her insides doing crazy stunts and her veins running hot. Inuyasha was her most important client and truth be told her only client after he hired her to be his personal lawyer. After that, all of her other clients were transferred to other lawyers within the firm. And from that moment when she had to work close to him on a legal case for him, she's been feeling an attraction for him that no other guy has ever omitted from her. For two years it had taken everything in her power to keep their relationship strictly professional. Although he'd never given her the impression he expected anything else. Whenever they had to meet to discuss business, he was always professional, she knew that he only saw her as one of his employees and nothing more, but it still didn't make it easier with the attraction she felt for him. I mean who wouldn't find him attractive with him being half-human and half-demon and being named as one of New York's sexiest men in the business world. Plus she knew from the different charities he was associated with that he was thoughtful and had a sensitive side, even though he doesn't always show it from what she's seen working for him. But she knew deep down he was really a good man and of course from his successful business she knew that he was intelligent as well. As far as health went, she had no doubts to believe that he wasn't in the best of health to father a child.

Kagome then picked up the brochure on her desk, compliments from her best friend Sango. It was a week ago when she told Sango that she wanted a baby but not a husband and the next day was sent this brochure. Sango had sent her the pamphlet after apparently hearing from one of her coworkers that were having trouble conceiving but after going to this procreation island they were able to conceive and now had a beautiful set of twin girls.

"Lush Essence Resort, a beautiful Caribbean island resort used for those having trouble conceiving or ready to conceive as they have the pleasure of experiencing exotic food, aphrodisiac drinks and other essentials when they pick our various packages." Kagome read aloud.

It was advertised as a dream come true and the resort encouraged its guest to use their place for a week of everyday non-stopping, mind-blowing sex marathon just for the sole purpose of making a baby. It was perfect. Plus the packet Sango sent showed different pictures of the types of activities to take part in while at the resort, and of course some of them were that could be considered X-rated, but they were doing a good job getting their point across.

And from the cold January weather they were having, the island seemed like a good place to be right now. She could spend her time resting, relaxing, and of course making a baby. Now all she had to do was convince Inuyasha, hopefully her future child's father to go along with her plan.

"Ms. Higurashi." Her secretary's voice sounded from the intercom on her desk, silencing her thoughts on the matter.

"Yes Yuri." Kagome said, pressing the intercom button.

"Mr. Takahashi is here."

'This is it. He'll either say yes or no. Hopefully it's not the latter.' She thought. "Thank you Yuri, please escort him in." She then took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. It was time for her plan to be put into action.

* * *

Inuyasha Takahasi was sitting in the lobby checking his watch, he only had about two hours to meet with Kagome and then he had to meet his mother at the hotel she was staying in. His mother called earlier this morning and said she was flying into New York and wanted to see him since he was already here in the city. She didn't seem distressed and she didn't even say why she was coming to see him that couldn't wait until he was back in California. Though probably it was to discuss how her fashion boutiques were doing since he owned a share in all his mother's stores within certain regions of the world, mainly as a silent partner. And usually when he flew into the city it was only to check on his mother's stores, and more so, have his meeting with Kagome if need be. And speaking about the woman, it did come as a surprise when she called him and asked that since he was stopping in for a few hours in New York, if he could come and meet her at her office.

From the first day he meet her he couldn't believe this young woman was a successful lawyer already. He nearly thought someone was playing a joke on him once she was assigned to take on a major deal he had a few years back. But after watching her in action he knew that she was right for the job so he hired her to personally take care of all his legal matters when need be. And of course being a great lawyer and helping him seal many deals he knew that she was a very beautiful woman. Still to this very day he could remember the immense craving he felt when he saw her looking so innocent for someone her age and those big gorgeous brown eyes she had whenever she looked at him. And she looked so good in that skirt that day that showed off a pair of long stunning legs that he wished were wrapped around his torso as he did things to her body that she'd be calling him back for seconds. Yet with these feelings he knew from that day on the less he saw of Kagome Higurashi the better. Sure she was a sexy woman worth bedding; hell any guy would be crazy not wanting to have a wild fuckfest with her. But he knew better than to mix business with pleasure and after what he went through with his ex-employee he vowed to never do _that _again. Nevertheless, the thought was always too tempting to ignore, but luckily he's been able to fight the urge to not take things further.

Inuyasha was used to beautiful woman, hell he sees them most of the time around different night clubs and fancy bars whenever he visited New York. But there was something about Kagome that made his blood rushing to his head that usually ended up resulting him in a long cold shower every time he was in the same room as her. Even after the years they spent together it never lessened, he just wanted her more and more.

"Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Higurashi is ready to see you now, I'll escort you in." Yuri said, interrupting Inuyasha from his thoughts. Inuyasha then stood and made his way over towards Kagome's office door.

"Thanks, but I don't need an escort." He said, opening the door and going in.

* * *

Kagome took a deep silent breath as she stared across the room as Inuyasha made his way into her office. He was wearing a black business suit with a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and no tie. He usually never wore them unless he really had too. But nonetheless he still looked sexy and at twenty-nine years old, with his waist-length silver hair, amber eyes and adorable dog ears, from his demon heritage, which made him even cutter, she recalled to how she always wanted to touch them. Plus she had seen pictures of him and his mother Izayoi, one of the most renowned fashion designers in the world, earlier last year in _Style _magazine. She was well known for her beauty since she was originally a supermodel but later retired in her late twenties to designing the clothes instead of her modeling them. Kagome could tell that's where he got half his good looks from.

But looking at him now, her confidence began to drop. Anyone would say she had a lot of nerve to ask Inuyasha Takahashi to father her child then back the fuck off. And anyone who really knew her would think that she in truth didn't. Between all her friends, Kagome was the least bit daring, she never tried anything new and even when she told Sango about her proposition to Inuyasha, she at first laughed in her face and thought that it was a good joke but after seeing Kagome's face knew she wasn't joking. Kagome could be daring if she wanted to be and even go out on a limb and try something new and daring-pertaining to the fact that it wasn't illegal of course. And for what she wanted of him this wasn't illegal in anyway, and like she said before, the least he could do is say no but she's praying that he'll say yes. I mean what did she really have to lose?

'A very profitable client that's what I could lose.' Kagome thought the first thing that came into her head. 'Would he even still want me to help him in his legal affairs after I make such a request? Hopefully I'll still have his services after this.'

"Kagome?"

She let out a relaxed breath as her name pasted his lips. She always felt a small shiver of delight after he said her name. She also liked the fact that they were on a first name basis, something he suggested while meeting her. He felt that people calling him "Mr. Takahashi" always made him feel old and he was anything but. "Inuyasha I'm glad you were able to meet with me today."

"Its fine, but I do have somewhere I have to be within two hours so make this quick."

'Straight forward as always.' Kagome thought. "Of course, please have a seat." She motioned to the chair in front of her desk. As he took the seat in front of her desk, Kagome was debating whether or not to take the seat next to his. She wanted this to be informal as possible even though her proposition is considered business. But given the fact that she's behind her desk will have her feel more comfortable and able to put some distance between them.

"Again, thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

"Like I said it was no problem." And for him it really wasn't, but he was still surprised by her request to meet with him. But hey he wasn't complaining, he hadn't seen her since his company's charity dinner last month but it was worth it since she was looking amazingly beautiful today. She always looked great when he saw her and today was no exception.

"How was your flight into the city?" She asked, bringing him back to his thoughts.

"It was okay, was able to get some work done. But like I said earlier, I can't stay long, so please let's cut the talking and get straight into it. Exactly what kind of deal did you put together that was so important that you had to meet with me today?"

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. 'Now's not the time to get cold feet Kagome, you can do this.' She thought proudly. She _can_ take risks and this was one she was most certainly going to take.

"This is a business deal and it's a bit personal as well." She said watching as he lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Personal in what way?"

"I want to make you an offer that won't cost you anything." Kagome began. 'Just your sperm is all I'd _really_ need.' She thought not to say.

"Then what will I be getting in the end of this important case of yours?"

"What you'll be getting is something I heard you say that every man should have a right to do."

"Which is?" Inuyasha pressed on.

"To father to a child."

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well I think I'm going to stop it right here folks, gotta keep the suspense building. Now the next chapter, which most likely will be until Christmas or New Year's is going to be about Kagome explaining to Inuyasha about her "business proposition,"so until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

BlueMoon Goddess: I know I said it would be until Christmas or New Year's but with great reviews you guys give I couldn't help but update the next chapter. And it's nice to know you guys are feeling this story, that makes me very happy. But anyway, here's the next chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or Brenda Jackson's book 'Irresistible Forces' which this fic is based on.

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi wants a baby, not a relationship. And Inuyasha Takahashi is just the man she's looking for. Of course Inuyasha is taken aback by the woman's proposition, one passion filled week on a Caribbean island for the sole purpose of making a baby. Even with the crazy deal, he sees it as an opportunity to finally get his sexy lawyer into his bed, so it's a win-win situation. However once the deal is over, will either of them be able to say farewell?

* * *

"I want to make you an offer that won't cost you anything." Kagome began.

"Then what will I be getting in the end of this important case of yours?"

"What you'll be getting is something I heard you say that every man should have a right to do."

"Which is?" He pressed on.

"To father to a child." Kagome could tell her last words weren't sitting well as she saw a frown come upon his face.

"When the hell did I ever say that?" Inuyasha questioned. He of all people would never say something like that, he would've remembered if he did.

"I wouldn't expect you to remember, but it was last year when I flew to California and met with you about the new company location you wanted to be built. And one of your employers came in from her leave and brought in her newborn baby for everyone to see. I think you were speaking to yourself out loud than talking to me from the statement you made."

"And what by chance did I say?" He asked still not remembering.

"You were staring at the baby and said that every man should be able to father a child and you admitted that you regret you didn't yet."

He was about to comment but quickly stopped himself. "And if I did so what?"

Kagome was happy he didn't plain out lie like he usually did when he was wrong about something. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Do you regret not having a child now, do you want one Inuyasha?" She could tell he was staring to get uncomfortable with her asking him all these questions. I mean this went deeper than their business relationship went and she could tell it was starting to get to him.

"Why are we discussing this Kagome?"

"We're discussing this because I feel the exact same way. I feel that every woman who desires to have a baby should have a chance of having one. And I know now that even though I'm young, I want to be a mom."

"So why don't you?" He asked flatly.

"I will and that's why I asked you to meet me here today. We both want the same thing and again we don't want the same thing."

"Okay you lost me there." He said confused.

"We both want a child, but I read in different magazines that you quoted many times that you'd never get married."

"You're right."

"Good and getting married is the furthest thing from my mind as well."

All of what Kagome was saying was just not making sense to Inuyasha. He still didn't understand why she called him here. "Look Kagome, I still don't understand this business proposition of yours. The only thing you made clear of was that we both would like to have a child, however I don't know where this is leading to."

Kagome reached into her top drawer and pulled out the pamphlet and handed it to him. "It's leading to this. You and me on a week spent on a procreation island for the sole purpose of creating a baby."

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome like she'd lost her mind. 'Hell at the way she's talking she really did go insane.' He thought, as he quickly read the contents of the pamphlet then returned his gaze to her. "You're serious are you?"

'Shit he probably thinks I'm crazy.' Kagome thought, she had to make him see that she was indeed sane at what she wanted from him. "Yes I am, and I'd like to make you an offer. I want a baby Inuyasha, yours, a baby we'll get to share and to start things off we get to spend a week on this island. This method is used for couples who have trouble conceiving, but I doubt we'd have any problems."

"But what would you really need me for? Couldn't you have tried other methods?"

"I did…but I wanted my child to be conceived the natural way, with the two of us having sex."

"What the fuck Kagome! Have you any idea what you're asking me to do?" He replied.

"Yes believe me I know." She said, standing her ground. "But you're a man I've come to admire and for the most part tolerate but I still respect you all the same. And when I thought about a potential father for my child, you were the first one that popped up."

Inuyasha wasn't quite sure what to say. What she was telling him was beyond crazy. There's no possible reason he can decide on what to do at this moment.

"Kagome…look there's no way I can give you an answer this minute." He said standing up from his seat. "We need to discuss this business deal of yours a bit further and I suggest we do it later since I need to leave soon. Meet me at my condo here in the city around seven o'clock later."

Kagome let out a small breath of relief. 'At least he didn't give me a flat out no, though I shouldn't be so relieved.'

"That's fine."

"I'll send someone to pick to you up if you don't feel like driving."

"Uh...that's alright I don't mind driving to your place."

"Then I'll have my secretary contact you later to give you the address."

"All right."

Inuyasha made his way to the door but before he opened it he turned around to give her one more look. "I'll see you later Kagome." Then he was out of her office.

'Well that went well.' Kagome thought, it was then that she noticed that he had taken the pamphlet with him.

* * *

As Inuyasha was waiting in the hotel lounge where he was supposed to meet his mother, his conversation with Kagome was steadily going through his mind. She wanted a baby and his baby no less. And she wanted them to spend a week on some Caribbean island to fulfill her wish.

'She really must've lost her damn mind.' He thought out loud. He was shocked to say the least she would ask him such and thing and she was serious about it too. He picked up the pamphlet he took from Kagome's office and began reading it. Apparently according to the pamphlet, procreation vacations were a growing trend and proscribed by doctors for couples who wanted to conceive. And Kagome Higurashi wanted to conceive.

If he were being honest…he secretly wanted to do the same thing too. The thought hadn't really crossed his mind until two years ago when he escorted his mother to that charity dinner and an elderly woman was seated at their table. The elder woman started showing pictures of her grandchildren and when the woman asked his mother if she had any herself, he could remember the sad smile that graced his mothers face when she told the woman no but hopefully in the future she would. It was then that he realized that even thought his mother never mentioned it she wanted a grandchild more than anything. And the fact that Inuyasha had said he'd never marry he could tell it must've put a damper on his mothers heart knowing that she might not get the grandchild she always wanted. But when he thought of it further without realizing it, Kagome may have provided him the answer to his problem that had been eating at him since that incident. He could kill two birds with one stone by giving his mother the grandchild she was wanted and he could finally get those thoughts of wondering what Kagome would look like in the throes of passion and all those fantasies about her he'd locked away could finally be open and onto the surface. Just thinking about the possibility was getting him aroused already.

'But still…we'd need to discuss this into further details.' Inuyasha thought. Of course he was right there were a lot of questions that needed to be answered. Such as what joint custody she mentioned earlier would mean for their child and why would she think that him getting her pregnant wouldn't cost him anything.

'Did she expect me to walk away from any financial obligations I had toward the kid?' The thought made him angry. 'I'll never turn out like my father, just because he didn't want to help my mother raise me doesn't mean I'll do the same thing to my own kid.'

His thoughts were then cut short as he saw his mother make his way towards him.

"Inuyasha." Izayoi said, as Inuyasha stood up to give her a warm hug.

"Hello mother, how was your flight?" He asked then sat back down with her sitting in a chair across from him.

"It was fine." She replied.

"What's wrong?" His mother looked so worried and it was weird seeing her like this, she was usually cheery every time he saw her.

"It's nothing serious it's just….I saw your father last week."

Inuyasha just stared at his mother for a brief second before he finally spoke. "Have you forgotten mother that I don't have a father."

"Inuyasha!" She said shocked at her son. "How could you be so unforgiving?"

"Unforgiving? Seriously mother how can you be so _forgiving_? That heartless bastard left you when you needed him the most, never acknowledged my birth but then eleven years ago he comes back in your life and tries to apologize and expects you and me to forgive him. Well I'm sorry if I wasn't in the forgiving mood then and I'm sure as hell ain't in the mood for it now."

"Inuyasha you know what you're doing is not right. You can't distance yourself from your father forever."

"Care to put money on that?"

Izayoi sighed in irritation. "You and him are just a like, stubborn as always."

"I'm nothing like him!" Inuyasha replied back angrily.

The less he had to think he had a father was the better. His mother had met his father, Inutaisho Takahasi at a bachelorette charity event in the city when she was a model at the time and was auctioned off for the highest bidder to have an evening date with her. Once his father saw her he knew that he was enchanted by her beauty. And of course with the fact of him being a full demon most were shocked that one of the demon's most wealthy bachelors would pay such a high price for a human. But according to what his mother had told Inuyasha, it was well worth it. After they had their date they grew closer together and decided to continue seeing each other whenever the two weren't too busy. All in all it was eternal bliss with those two. However their romance had soon tumbled down once Izayoi told him that she was pregnant. After that he left her and never tried contacting her again. And even though he had hurt her so much, she still had deep love for him and it went as far as her naming her son after his father. But throughout Inuyasha's childhood, he grew up to resent the man who helped bring him into this world and for causing his mothers tears every night.

But it wasn't until Inuyasha was nineteen that his father came back around and was asking them for his forgiveness, his mother forgave him of course, she was never the type of person to hold a grudge, but Inuyasha has never forgiven him for what he put his mother through. He never needed him as a child and his mother defiantly didn't need him now. She was the only one he admired and looked up too and who could blame him, after when she found out she was pregnant she had to quit being a model but luckily she already had a flare for fashion and decided to use her skill with fabric and thread and design her own clothing line called _Robe of the Fire Rat_. And following his mother's footsteps by making his mark in the world he started his own company _I & T Corp._ having it as one of the most successful corporations in California with the help of his asset team as well as his lawyer Kagome, he was doing pretty damn well for himself.

And thinking about Kagome, well…he _always_ thought about herand most of them where pretty NC-17 thoughts. But as he checked his watch he knew he had to leave soon since she was meeting him at his house in six hours.

"In spite of what you say or how you feel Inuyasha, he's still your father."

"So what."

"Will you at least think about going to see him dearest?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to say not a chance in hell he ever intended to see that man for the rest of his life, but after looking at his mother's face he knew that he didn't want to upset her further then he already has. It bothered her dearly the hatred he felt so strongly towards his father knowing that after all these years that she still loved him and possibly never stopped.

"I'll think about." He said even though he knew deep down that he wouldn't.

"Thank you Inuyasha, that's all I ask. I'm staying here tonight and then and I'm going to Takahashi Inc. in the morning to see him before I head back home."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. If that was an open invitation to come along with her then she might as well forget about it, hell will freeze over by the time he visits the old man at his company. He stood up and then leaned over to give his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Just from looking in her eyes he could see the flash of disappointment in hoping that he'd want to come join her as well.

"Now if you'll excuse me mother I have to get home, someone is coming over later."

"You have a date?" She questioned curiously. His mother was aware he rarely had anyone at his place in the city and at his permanent residence back home.

"I guess you can say that, but don't get too excited I'm just meeting my lawyer to discuss some business."

"Oh."

"I'll try and see you tomorrow before you go back, have a good evening." Then he was making his way out of the lobby and toward the exit as his thoughts once again turned to Kagome and her outrageous proposition.

It was six-thirty now as Kagome was getting out of the shower to get dressed for her meeting with Inuyasha. His secretary had called earlier in the day to give the address to his condo and that when she got there to park in lot six and to press for the top floor since he owned the entire floor.

For an outfit she decided on wearing a matte jersey sleeveless faux wrap dress with ruching at the shoulders and the dress stopped just above her knees showing off her legs as she had on a pair of black platform pumps. The dress was pretty simple enough but she knew that it was eye-catching and would turn heads. And that's exactly what she needed for Inuyasha to take notice of and to make him see that a week spent with her on a tropical island wouldn't be bad but well worth it.

With minutes left before she had to leave, she took another quick look in the mirror to give another quick go over on her attire.

'This is it. It's now or never, it's time to make your dreams come true.' Kagome thought.

She had been waiting since she shot up in her career of having a child. She always knew that even with her busy schedule and demands in her job that she'd take the time out to become a mother. Having a child had been her lifelong dream and she hadn't known to what degree that dream intensified until last year during the summer when she returned home to visit her family and while out shopping for dinner that night ran into one of her friends from high school. Kagome hadn't seen her friend since her wedding the following year and was shocked to see that she was now sporting a big round pregnant belly. And after putting her hand on her friend's belly, feeling the unborn child kick against her hand and of course seeing the glow on her friend's cheerful face, Kagome knew that she couldn't wait any longer to be a mother and turn her dream into a reality.

Giving her the okay she grabbed her coat and purse and made her way out of her door and towards the parking garage. When she saw Inuyasha again, she most certainly wanted to give him a few things to think about. Kagome might have been a bit nervous at first, but she'll prove that once she wants something she'll do everything in her power to make it happen, and the one thing she wanted was for Inuyasha to be her baby's father.

* * *

Inuyasha kept glancing at his clock on his living room wall every now and then as he waited for Kagome to arrive. He couldn't remember a time that a meeting had him on edge. Well technically speaking none of his other meetings required him to make a decision on whether or not to help a woman father a child.

To help put his mind at ease, he recalled earlier the wonderful time he got to spend with his mother. Well it was wonderful until she had to mention his father. And from the conversation he couldn't help wondering why she was seeing more and more of him than usual. It had taken Izayoi years to accept his father's forgiveness and put the anger she had behind her, but Inuyasha hadn't been that forgiving and to this day he doubt that he'll ever forgive the man for what he put his mother through those years. And after Inutaisho came back into his and his mother's life, he had only come into contact with him really only twice. It was when he was nineteen and then the last was at his mother's birthday dinner and she invited him to join them. During the whole dinner Inutaisho was giving Izayoi so many compliments that it was making Inuyasha disgusted throughout the entire evening. It was bad enough he had to come that night but what put the icing on the cake was him actually offering Inuyasha a deal between Inutaisho's and his own company. Of course Inuyasha told him what he really thought of the idea and that it was years too late to try and make a change now. However it seemed like Inuyasha's words fell on deaf ears because Inutaisho refused to give up and was determined to forge a bond with his son. Of course Inuyasha had time and time again turned down his father's attempts and even now he won't even be in the same event let alone the same room as his father to decrease their chances of meeting. A part of him just can't put aside the animosity he felt and move on.

But breaking away from him thoughts about his father, Inuyasha got right back into the issue at hand which was his meeting with Kagome soon. Before he showered he decided that incase their discussion would be long he should at least prepare dinner for her. This was a first for him since he never had woman eat at his home here. And the fact the only woman he ever cooked for was his mother. He could've had them meet at a restaurant, but given the topic he figured it would be better to do it here then a restaurant where people were so nosy these days their conversation would probably end up on the magazine stands first thing in the morning. So at least here they wouldn't be interrupted and it's secluded from prying ears.

And while he was waiting he recalled some of past conversations he had with Kagome. Most of them being some of the things she told him about herself. He knew that she was originally from Nevada who lived with her mother, little brother, and grandfather but moved here when she was eighteen and at twenty-one started her own firm. He did wonder though if her family knew that she was branching off into motherhood phase of her life, especially with her being so young. She wanted a baby, but not a husband and with all things considered though he wanted a child as well without the hassle of marriage. However before he could accept Kagome's proposal he still needed questions that needed to be answered. But as far as he was concerned he had no problems at all accepting her proposal, no matter how fucked up it seemed to him. He was attracted to her and had been the first day he saw her and having a baby with her would defiantly give him the excuse he needed to cross the line of business only. The thoughts of having Kagome beneath him while he blew her mind out had got him aroused all day.

He was soon jerked out of his thoughts as he heard a knock on his front door.

'She's here.' Inuyasha thought as he got up from his seat on the couch and made his way over to the front door, and strangely enough he was feeling a bit nervous.

As soon as he opened the door the first thing he noticed once he saw Kagome was how stunning she looked. The dress really emphasized her curves and showed off her long beautiful legs. Another thing he noticed was how good she smelled, her scent was so intoxicating that he was fighting control of his body to not pull her inside his place and have his way with her.

"Inuyasha?"

His name on her lips seemed to burn his skin. His insides felt as though they were on fire and set his entire self ablaze. He figured he needed to get her inside before his sexual responses to her became too obvious.

"Kagome, I hope it wasn't too bad getting here."

"Um…no it was pretty easy this place isn't really too far from my own home."

"That's good. Well come in, since you finally arrived we can eat dinner." Inuyasha said as Kagome followed him into his penthouse and towards the dining room.

"Dinner?" Kagome didn't think they'd be having dinner, though she was happy to know that he was being thoughtful in feeding her.

"Yea I figured since you came here around the dinner hour that I should at least feed you, that way we can discuss the matter and if need be after dinner as well."

"Sounds good to me." Already Kagome was feeling the nerves coming back into her system. This was nothing more than a business meeting over dinner, yet she had to get Inuyasha to see how useful they could be to each other. How together they could bring something or better yet someone special into each of their lives. She knew that she was about to have her one shot at it and she didn't intend to blow it now.

* * *

They had just gotten seated to eat dinner and already Inuyasha went straight into the details deciding not to waste anymore time. "So, Kagome, when did you come up with the idea of wanting me to father your child?"

Inuyasha watched as she took a deep breath before raising her eyes from her plate to look at him. He knew he caught her off guard with asking that question, especially now so soon since they started eating.

"Well I came up with the decision once I knew I wanted to move ahead with my plans to be a mom."

"And what were your other options?"

"I had several. I could've gone to a sperm bank where the identity of my child's father would remain a mystery to me and my child. I even thought about having a one-night stand just to get pregnant. But after thinking carefully about these options they didn't sit well with me."

"But I did?"

"Yes you did. You had all the characteristics I looked for in a man and those I want to pass on to my son or daughter as well."

"And the fact that I'm a half-demon didn't matter to you?" Inuyasha asked. He knew it was a new day and age, but he still knew that some demons and some humans didn't like the idea of mating with each other let alone baring the others child. And even though Inuyasha would never admit this too, he knew that was one of the main reasons why he didn't want to marry. Because he knew deep down he wouldn't find someone to appreciate him being half and half, and liking him for _him _and not for the dollar amount he had over his head.

Kagome just smiled at this. "No, it never mattered to me that you were a half-demon. And to tell you the truth, I always hoped that if given the opportunity to have your child that they'd inherit your ears." She looked down blushing, she never told him up front about his ears.

This made him smirk a bit. She was the first one to ever comment on his ears, plus it was good to know that she didn't have any qualms that he was a half-demon. The smirk on his lips soon left when he asked his next question. "And you were sure that I wanted a child?"

"Yes after that meeting with you in California I was sure. Of course there was the question whether you would be interested in doing what I had in mind. Especially since you're a bachelor and of course if you already had somebody else in mind to have your children.

He took a sip of his wine thinking that he didn't have anyone in mind. In fact he completely dropped the thought from his mind. He figured because of his mixed race nobody would ever want to bear his child. But of course even because of that he knew that there were a lot of women who would love the opportunity to be the mother of his children. And those were the gold diggers and money hungry ones who would use the child to keep a tight rein on him and his finances.

"And if I decide to accept this proposal I know what I'll be bringing to the table. But what will you bring Kagome?"

Again he could see that his question caught her off guard. Of course he knew what she would bring to the bedroom that was simple to say. Just sitting across from her smelling her scent while different images of all the dirty things they would do together on that island ran through his mind and it was wrecking chaos on one particular part of his body. She was fully clothed now, but he would get the opportunity to see her naked while they were in the throes of passion, day in and day out and the thought that he wouldn't have to resist this little temptress in front of him for an entire week had his body singing in glee.

"I'll bring to the table the guarantee that your child will be loved and well cared for. And I consider myself financially secure." Kagome replied back.

"And what about custody, you mentioned that earlier today?"

"I'm open to joint custody if you'd like."

"So you won't have a problem with me being a part of my child's life?"

She shook her head. "No I'm not one of those women who believe a child doesn't need a male presence in its life. Of course I have a younger brother and my grandfather who I'm close too, but I'd still want my child's father to be a part of its life if possible. Especially since I lost my father at a young age and couldn't really do the things I wish I could've done with my grandfather."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. Although truth be told he never had any male influence growing up since his grandparents on his mother's side were deceased and he had no uncles to look up too, and of course his father wasn't around as it was.

"And after our visit to the island what would our relationship be like?"

"If I get pregnant…I'm sorry _after_ I get pregnant." She corrected herself. "Then our relationship will become that of expectant parents and not lovers, since the job would have already been done. Of course I'm hoping that I'll prolong to being your lawyer."

"You don't have to worry about that. I still planned on keeping you as my lawyer. But only if by any chance the trip to the island turned into some fucked up experience, then that might've been a different story."

Kagome let out a breath of relieve. 'At least now I'll know I'll still have a job.' That was one of the things she did worry about when asking him about her proposal.

"Also you seem certain that you'll get pregnant." He said. Though he was pretty certain she would get pregnant, he wanted her and as far as he was concerned that said everything. Fire had been running through his entire body since she arrived and just sharing this space with her wasn't making it easy.

"I don't have any reason to think that I won't given the planned agenda I have. I've been to the doctor's and she's told me when and how to test my body temperature to see when the best time for me to conceive will be. And once I find out when that time comes, that's the week I want us on that island."

"In that case why go the island, why not stay here?"

"I prefer the island it'll provide a more relaxing environment. Plus it was a good place where either one of us wouldn't be interrupted."

Inuyasha had to agree with that last part, his mother usually dropped in at unexpected times and his friends were no different. "And you don't have any problem sleeping with me for no other reason than to make a baby?"

She was a bit shocked but let a small smile grace her face. "No I don't have a problem with it. Do you?"

Inuyasha thought about her question, he would be breaking a rule he had established after that one incident with his ex-employee. Even though he knew he could trust Kagome and wasn't suspicious regarding her motives for what she wanted to do, he still wasn't quite sure it was something he wanted to do.

"Did you ever think that we aren't attuned with each other?"

"Pardon?"

Inuyasha smirked; apparently she thought the idea was crazy. "I'm saying Kagome that what if we're not compatible. How do we know that we're attracted to each other? For all you know I could think you're un-cute and look like some bitch from the street."

Kagome gave a smirk of her own right back at him. "Really, well from the looks you give me whenever I walk into a room and the way you keep checking me out when you think I'm not looking, I figure that you find me attractive enough to want me in your bed."

He did have her there, but there was more to it then looks. "And do you think that'll we'll be able to connect as well?"

This made her chuckle. "Oh trust me, we'll be able to."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Then prove it Ms. Lawyer."

One of the things he knew about Kagome was that no matter what the challenge was she would do everything in her power to complete it. Though seeing her facial expression it showed that this was the last thing she wanted to do. Still not one to think she wasn't daring enough; she let out a long deep breath and stood up. As he watched her walk around the table until she came to stop beside him, reaching out, she touched his face as the feel almost took his breath away.

"I'm not an expert on sexual chemistry or anything." She said in a sultry voice. "But I think this will help eliminate any doubt in your mind on whether or not we click."

She then leaned down and brought her mouth onto his. As soon as her lips came into contact with his, his heart felt as though it skipped a beat from the intensity of her kiss. He pulled her gently towards him so that she was now in between his legs, just feeling her body pressed against his had him fighting the urge to break the connection and take her on his dining room table from the feel of their tongues dancing inside the others mouth. Not to mention he was already aware that the fire he was feeling was messing around with his head, on his shoulders and within his pants. When Kagome pulled away, Inuyasha was already feeling a sense of loss from the heat of her body.

"So…" She said, easing away from his hold on her. "Did we connect?"

"Hell yea, we most certainly did."

* * *

Inuyasha was looking out his bedroom window towards the city lights of the city and the people below it. He had to excuse himself once he got a call from his mother to see how things were going on his "date." Of course once he told her again that it wasn't a date and that it was going fine he hung up and took the opportunity to clear his mind a bit.

And while he was thinking more he was wondering if by chance he bit off more than he could chew with regarding Kagome. He knew that she was a sexy young woman from the beginning, but after that kiss he didn't think it would be that intense. Just thinking about their kiss moments ago was getting him aroused again and if the kiss had lasted longer he would've surely lost control. Never had a kiss brought his senses ablaze like that, sure he kissed plenty of women before but never had one where a huge rush of desire had his body radiating through every part of it. What Kagome did was place an all-out assault on his hormones that it would take some time recovering from the rush of yearning he felt. It was a craving of such level that had never invaded his body before. Even now he could image his hands pleasing that smooth, delicate skin of hers, his lips traveling down her body, tasting the fruit of her essence already had his mouth watering. He knew that when they came together they would literally burn up the sheets.

And from thinking about the possibility of finally sampling her and from their conversation from dinner he knew what he had to do. With his mind made up he left his room and headed towards the living room where he saw Kagome standing in front of the window, watching the busy streets of New York.

"Sorry about that."

She turned around to face him, he might've been sorry but she was grateful for it. It gave her time to think and to try and pull herself together from the kiss they shared earlier. "You're a successful businessman who works twenty-four/seven, it's expected. And I'm sure your investors and other management teams are very satisfied."

He didn't give her a reply as he stood there watching her so closely, making Kagome feel even nervous than she did before coming here. For all she knew while he left the room he could've also been thinking about declining her proposition. If that was the case she didn't know what she would do. Well of course she _knew_ what she would have to do but she didn't want to have to take that route. So being the brave woman she was decided to ask. "You seem to be immersed in some intense thoughts Inuyasha, what are you thinking?"

Inuyasha didn't let any emotion come to his face as he crossed the room making his way over to her. Once he was in front of her he reached out and ran the back of his hand gently along her check, making the ache in her body intensify along with other sensitive parts of her body, especially the spot between her legs.

"I was envisioning more than thinking."

"And just want were you envisioning?" Kagome asked, barely able to let the question slip from her lips as he kept stroking her cheek gently.

"I was trying to picture in my mind you pregnant with my child." He let out in a deep husky tone.

This made Kagome's heart nearly stop. Of all the things he could've said that was the last thing she would've expected. But she knew based on his remark that he had made a decision, or at least was close to making one.

"Does that mean you've made a decision?" Her pulse was racing a lot faster than it would normally but by the way she asked nobody would've guessed from the way she said it so calm.

"Yes and I hope it's what you really want. You wouldn't only be giving me a child but also my mother her first grandchild. I might as well warn you that won't be easy being the mother of a Takahashi legacy. And that might be something you need to really consider."

Kagome knew how it was when it came to first grandchildren. Her mother was already asking her when she'd get married so she could have grandkids of her own to spoil. And of course her grandfather would be thrilled to know that he'll be around for the birth of his great-grandchild.

"I would welcome your mother's involvement in our child's life. And don't worry if she gets too overbearing I'll be able to handle it."

When he didn't say anything for awhile she felt the set of nerves hitting full force again. "What's your decision Inuyasha?" She asked wanting to hear him say it, either it be yes or no she was ready for anything. Though she hoped it wasn't the latter.

"My decision Kagome is…"

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: All right I believe I'm going to stop it right here, have to leave you guys in suspense. But at least this chapter was a bit longer and I'm sure half of you already know what his answer is going to be in the next chapter, so until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

BlueMoon Goddess: Merry Christmas everyone, hope everyone is enjoying the holidays! I'm back with the next chapter and we'll see what Inuyasha's decision will be (of course most of you already know). Also of course we'll be hearing some input from Sango and Miroku in giving their friends some advice. Before I start there were some questions some people were asking and I'm going to make some notes about them.

Note 1: I know some people were wondering when Sesshomaru was going to make an appearance. Well…in this fic Inuyasha is an **only **child, which means no Sesshomaru in this fic, sorry guys. But not to worry, I already have another good story in the making and Sesshomaru will most certainly be in that one!

Note 2: Some were asking about Kikyo and if she'll make an appearance as well. If anyone remembers in the first chapter where Inuyasha mentioned about mixing business with pleasure with an ex-employee, well that person _was _Kikyo. I just didn't mention her name.

Note 3: About Inuyasha's parents in whether they'll be together, you're just gonna have to keep reading regarding them! ^_^

Note 4: Sango and Miroku will most likely not meet in this story, but you never know.

So hopefully that answered some questions, now onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or Brenda Jackson's book 'Irresistible Forces' which this fic is based on.

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi wants a baby, not a relationship. And Inuyasha Takahashi is just the man she's looking for. Of course Inuyasha is taken aback by the woman's proposition, one passion filled week on a Caribbean island for the sole purpose of making a baby. Even with the crazy deal, he sees it as an opportunity to finally get his sexy lawyer into his bed, so it's a win-win situation. However once the deal is over, will either of them be able to say farewell?

* * *

"…What's your decision Inuyasha?" She asked wanting to hear him say it, either it be yes or no she was ready for anything. Though she hoped it wasn't the latter.

"My decision Kagome…is to take you on that island, spend a week with you and get you pregnant."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. His words had been straightforward, no misunderstanding in it at all. He had agreed to what she'd asked for, which was an immense blessing since she wasn't so sure from the beginning. Inuyasha was giving her the one thing she had always wanted and she couldn't hide her happiness any longer as she reached up and gave him a big hug. She just felt so excited, elated and overall touched that he would do this for her.

"Thank you, thank you so much Inuyasha!" She said making him turn away from her, blushing a slight red.

"Eh…it's nothing, this is what you want right?"

"Yes this is something I really want." She said releasing him from her hug. Inuyasha glanced over at the clock and knew it was time for her to leave. Either that or he would be considering things he shouldn't be at this point. And most of them were pulling her towards his room and getting ahead start on him getting her pregnant. He already decided to be the father of her child and that was enough for now.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" He asked trying to get his bearings under control.

"Yes."

"Good, it's getting late, I'll walk you downstairs to your car." He said getting his jacket and slipping it on.

"Thank you, and by any chance you change your mind-"

"I won't be changing my mind." Inuyasha said, cutting Kagome off as they made their way toward the door and heading toward the elevators. "In fact, I expect you to draw up the necessary paper work."

"Paperwork?" Kagome asked surprised as they made it inside the elevator as Inuyasha pressed for the garage level.

"Yes and it'll make me feel better about this if we treat it like a legitimate business deal, which this is according to you. This also means a contract that we both can agree on."

"Of course."

Inuyasha could tell though from her tone that she wasn't pleased by his words. Did she think he would give her a verbal agreement on anything and not follow it up in writing? Not only doing so would protect him but it would also protect her as well, just in case down the line things ever got ugly. But deep down he knew that Kagome would never drag him through courts for anything, he knew he could trust her. However he still wanted his rights regarding any child they created together protected.

"I expect those papers to be drawn up within a week, that way I can review them and see what should be added as well on my end." He said as the elevator reached the lower level and they stepped out of the elevators. "Do you have an idea on when we'll be leaving for the island? Because there are a few business matters I'd like to take care of first before we go."

"In two weeks, I'm contacting my travel agent tomorrow to set everything up. I'm looking at the last week in January and the first week of February. Is that good for you?" Kagome asked him.

'Shit whether it was good or not I'll make _certain _it is.' Inuyasha thought. A week spent on an island with Kagome was worth re-arranging anything that needed to be done. "Yea that's good."

They made it to Kagome's car as she fished into her purse and pulled out her keys. As she opened her car door she turned to face Inuyasha one more time. "Thank you again for dinner and for accepting my proposal." She said smiling.

"It's no problem, but again, are you sure this is what you want Kagome?" He was giving her the chance to reconsider all they had agreed to this evening.

"Yes I'm sure, I want a baby."

"Then I'm going to do my best to give…I mean to give us one." Inuyasha corrected. This would be his child too, not just Kagome's.

"Thank you. I'll see you in two weeks then." She said getting in her car.

"See ya then." Inuyasha then watched as she started her car, backed out of the space she was in and drove out of the garage and towards the streets. Just two more weeks…two weeks until he was with her on that island and he wouldn't have to control himself around her any longer. It was just a shame it couldn't come sooner.

* * *

Kagome was overjoyed beyond belief as she made it back home and entered her condo. After jumping for joy like an idiot for about five minutes she knew at that moment she had to call someone and share the good news. She glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall and saw that it was ten o'clock. To Kagome it was fairly early and she knew her Sango would be in bed already but luckily just reading a book. But Kagome knew she'd stop whatever she was doing to hear this, especially since she had news worth sharing. With that decided she picked up her home phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?"

"Sango what's up?" Kagome said trying to sound casual.

"Ok cut the bullshit Kagome, what happened?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Oh please, obviously something happened or you wouldn't be calling me that could've waited until tomorrow. Plus we both know what was supposed to go on tonight so spill!"

Kagome smiled, couldn't get anything past Sango. Plus she had called Sango earlier and told her what would be going on tonight and that she'd call later once she got home.

"Come on I know there's something, so give up the details." Sango said from her end after not hearing anything from Kagome.

"Sango…he said yes."

"Inuyasha agreed to get you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"So I'm going to be a Godmother?" Sango asked excitement in her voice.

"Of course, there's no reason to think we won't connect." Kagome said smiling. Especially after the kiss they shared tonight there was no doubt now in her mind they wouldn't connect.

"We're gonna have to celebrate this weekend." Sango said.

"Of course and you're paying right?" Kagome was fighting for control over her happiness and knew deep down she couldn't. Sango knew she had wanted this since she first met her in college.

"Sure I'll pay…and Kagome this is a really big step you're taking, especially for someone in our age group." Sango started. Sango was only two years older than Kagome. "Are you sure you're ready to handle the next one after this?"

Kagome felt a bit of nerves enter her belly. But after imaging that same belly growing big with a child that will be placed there for nine months, she just let it float away as she beamed out her reply. "Yes, I'm ready, most definitely."

* * *

"Please tell me you're pulling my leg Inuyasha?" The look on Miroku's face showed that he was expecting Inuyasha to say that he was just joking around.

"I'm not joking Miroku I'm serious." Inuyasha said. And the more Miroku stared at his friend's face the more he could see that he was being dead serious.

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"I can't believe you of all people would actually agree to this? I mean with you being a womanizer and all."

"Miroku I'm not a womanizer, least of all like you are. Hell I'm surprised you find this wrong since you ask women to bear your children on the first date."

"I only use that as a pick-up line." Miroku said defending himself.

"It's a fucked up pick-up line."

"Well I feel as your best friend you shouldn't go for what you have in mind." Inuyasha felt this might happen. He arrived at Miroku's place knowing he would try and talk him out of this, especially since he saw this as a disaster waiting to happen.

"Well your advice is noted but it won't be accepted." Inuyasha said. "And as my friend I expect you to support me in whatever I do."

"And are you sure you can trust this woman? How would you know she won't change her mind and decide she doesn't want you to become a part of your child's life once she's become pregnant?"

This had Inuyasha silent. He did think about that, but he knew since she worked for him he knew her a bit better where he could almost consider her a good friend. Sure they weren't as close as him and Miroku but like him he knew he could trust her.

"That's not going to happen, I trust Kagome whole heartedly. I know once she comes to an agreement she won't back away from it."

"Ok but what makes you think you're going to get her pregnant?"

Inuyasha smirked at that. "For one, after looking at the pamphlet on the island and from what you know about me, is there a reason to believe that I won't? Plus unlike someone I know I'll be able to get it up for her."

"Hey that was one time and you said you wouldn't talk about it anymore!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha said turning his head chuckling.

"Anyway back to being serious here. Why would you do it this way?" Miroku asked him.

Inuyasha turned his head back in Miroku's direction. "You the ultimate king of one-night stands have the fucking nerve to ask me that?"

"I only ask because we both have different views on life and love. Even though I am the way I am now, I do hope that one day I'll be able to meet someone to call my own."

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. He had known Miroku since they were kids back in California and after they both graduated from high school, Miroku decided to attend college in New York. Of course whenever Inuyasha had to do business here he always managed to visit Miroku and check on his business since he helps manages one of his ventures. And of course from knowing him that long it wasn't strange he said his earlier statement. His friend had always said that it would take a special woman to be able to convert Miroku from his pervy ways. But at the rate Miroku was going, it was going to be awhile longer before any woman would be able to tame him.

"Well I can't wait to meet this Kagome Higurashi."

"Why would you wanna do that, and before you even think about it don't."

"Don't what?" Miroku asked confused.

"You know damn what I'm talking about, don't try and make a move on her. I've waited too long for this chance to have her and I'm not about to let you get your pervy hands on her." Inuyasha said gruffly. There was no way he was ever gonna let Miroku met Kagome and try to put his charms on her.

"Based on your attitude I definitely have to meet her now." Miroku said smirking.

This made Inuyasha frown. "After I just told you not too."

"Yes, especially since this woman has caught your interests that you need me to stay away from her."

"You got it all wrong, her proposal has me interested. There's nothing going on between me and Kagome other than a business arrangement."

"And your certain that's all there is to it?"

"I want her." Inuyasha said.

"And beyond that?"

"There's nothing beyond that, and that's one thing I know I'm certain about."

"Again I'm going to ask you Inuyasha, are you sure you wanna do this?"

Inuyasha met Miroku's unconvinced stare. He knew deep down that Miroku must have thought that from the way he was telling him to back away from Kagome that he must've had some type of romantic feelings for her. Truth be told he didn't care that after this deal was over with that she saw other men; as long as she didn't bring then around their kid without him knowing he didn't care. But for some reason the more he thought about it, he felt a weird feeling about the thought of another man touching what soon would be his in two weeks. Why he was feeling this way he had no clue. Already shaking the feeling from his mind, he replied to Miroku saying.

"Yes, I'm positively sure this is something I want to do."

* * *

"Welcome to the Lush Essence Resort Mrs. Morishita."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled at the receptionist. She and Inuyasha had made a decision to register under a false name as a way to avoid unwanted publicity. Although the resort prided on providing absolute privacy, the media had a way of finding out anything they wanted to know, especially if someone was bribed with the right amount of money.

Another thing they decided on was pretending to be a married couple while on the island. It was her idea and after explaining to Inuyasha that the majority of the couples at the resort were married, it was only natural to not feel like the bizarre couple among the rest and blend in so he agreed without further argument.

"Here is your room key and a gift bag, compliments of the resort." The receptionist said, handing Kagome the items. "And someone will be with you shortly to escort you to your room, enjoy your time here at Lush Essence Mrs. Morishita."

"I will thanks." Kagome smiled back again. She most certainly will once Inuyasha gets here. She had flown in straight from New York and Inuyasha wouldn't be arriving until later on from California. This was great since she could relax for a little while and get settled into their suite before he came.

"Mrs. Morishita, please follow me and I'll escort you to your room." A bellhop said grabbing Kagome's bags and leading her towards the elevators. Once they reached her floor and the bellhop opened her suite door for her, the first thing she noticed was that the accommodations were amazing. The suite was divided into a spacious living room area, a wet bar and a massive bedroom.

"Enjoy your stay Mrs. Morishita and if you need anything let the front desk know."

"Yes and thank you." He then left the room. Kagome made her way over towards the bedroom. When she entered she saw it had vast windows that provided a glorious view of the ocean.

'Maybe before he comes I'll take a walk on it. Or better yet, maybe we could do it together once he comes later this evening.' She thought. It just looked so breathtaking she'd probably go now and not the latter. She then took a look at the enormous king sized bed that was bathed in golden silk and huge fluffy red pillows. It definitely fit with what was going to take place between those sheets over the next seven days.

Putting those thoughts aside before she became aroused, she thought of what happened the past two weeks. She had been very busy with a lawyer's conference that had lasted two days and she spent the week with Sango shopping for her wardrobe for her week on the island. She had spoken to Inuyasha once within those weeks and it was to discuss the contract. Kagome was actually surprised to some of the input and how fair he was being. She would have full custody of the child and he would be entitled to a certain number of visits during the year. They would rotate on holidays and on birthdays they were to celebrate it together, which she felt was really sweet. And not to mention the financial package he would provide for his child was very generous, more than she had expected from him.

And speaking of sweet, she couldn't get rid of the kiss she and Inuyasha had shared the night in his condo. The sensations that were firing through her the way his lips and tongue had. She liked it…and she couldn't help anticipate it happening again, multiple times over the week and in this room. She had spoken to her doctor and was told that this was the best week for her to conceive, and she was more than eager to get started. Especially with the thought of wild passionate sex all day and night with him, just thinking about it suddenly had her on edge in a good way.

And thinking of hot stuff, she then thought of the lingerie she had packed with her. Luckily Sango was able to help her pick out some of these, but they were a different color and style for each and every night, each carefully chosen for its sexiness, ability to entice, and seduce. And she was definitely ready to seduce once her awaited male came.

* * *

Inuyasha's car pulled in front of the Lush Essence Resort. To say the least Inuyasha was impressed, it was just like the pamphlet had described, it was simply beautiful. He checked his watch and if he was correct Kagome should've arrived on the island hours ago.

'Wonder if she's in the suite?' He thought. He knew the majority of their activities for this week were prearranged, but then most of them weren't. One of the things the resort encouraged was couples to spend the bulk of their time in the privacy of their bedroom getting it on like jack-rabbits. Of course he didn't have any problem with that, in fact he was looking forward to it. He then got out of the car and made his way towards the lobby of the resort.

"Hey I'm here to check in." Inuyasha said to the receptionist at the front desk.

"Name sir?"

"Morishita."

The receptionist then looked at her computer then right back towards Inuyasha. "Ah Mr. Morishita, your wife has already checked in and is already up in the room."

This made Inuyasha smile. Good, as soon as he got up they could start what they came here for.

"Here's your room key and a bottle of the house champagne, which contains a special ingredient to boost your sex drive." She said handing him the items and didn't even bat her eyes when she said the last bit.

"Thanks and can you get someone to bring my bags up later. I rather not be disturbed right now."

"Will do sir, and enjoy your stay here at Lush Essence Resort."

"Oh I fucking will." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked towards the elevators. After stepping inside he pressed the floor his room was on and it didn't take any time at all as he arrived on his floor, walking down the long hallway towards his room.

Once he stopped in front of the suite's door he took a moment knowing exactly what will be happening this week. He noticed the couples he'd passed and how openly loving they were with each other. And another thing he noticed was that unlike other resorts, there weren't that many people out and about.

'Probably because most of them are locked in their rooms trying to accomplish what they had came here to do.' Inuyasha thought. But it didn't matter to him because once he got inside he'll be doing the same thing as the other couples here were doing. So he opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door the moment Kagome came out of the bedroom.

Immediately their gazes locked at Inuyasha was rendered speechless. Already blood was rushing straight to his dick and his mouth was suddenly dry as every muscle in his body, mainly the one in his pants, was rock hard. Kagome was wearing a strapless yellow sundress that sadly covered her legs, but luckily made up for showing what beautiful shoulders and neck she had. And just looking at her now, he knew Kagome wasn't just beautiful but a stunning young woman and in this outfit she had on made her look like a goddess.

"Inuyasha."

His name on her lips in the soft tone she used made him suck in a deep breath. He was trying to maintain his control but he was finding it hard to do so especially since it had been awhile since he had bedded a woman since he's been so busy with work. But even now he couldn't remember a time when he wanted a woman so badly and just looking at her now was doing a number on him.

"Well aren't you going to at least say hello to me?" Kagome asked teasingly.

Instead of giving her an answer, he put the bottle of champagne on the table near the door and made his way over towards her. There was no need for small talk, they both knew why they were here and as far as he knew, now was just a good enough time to get things started. The thought alone was getting him even more aroused. Once he reached her, he reached out and clutched the back of her neck gently to guide her mouth to meet his in a bruising kiss.

When their lips touched he felt it, a red hot burning passion that could've engulfed his body whole. And the moment he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, he knew he had been waiting to have her close to him again ever since they had dinner at his home in New York. The fact that Kagome was being responsive was making him deepen the kiss and his desire to be engorged in hot flames. Nothing would be able to put out the fire he was feeling now and it seemed that ever since he had walked into her office and she handed him her proposal, his desire for her grew to the point of insanity. He heard her groan low in her throat and knew if he pushed hard enough, they would be getting hot and heavy right here, mainly on the floor, which wasn't where he wanted his child conceived. Inuyasha could sense that Kagome was getting aroused as well. He could smell it in the air as it surrounded them. And she most certainly felt it from him with the way his body was pressed against hers. He wanted her to feel it, get used to it.

'I really need to slow the fuck down.' He thought as he continued kissing her like a starved man. But what the hell, he would take things slow the next time around. This time it seemed only fair, this was want he wanted, what he always craved since the very beginning. But finding the strength, which wasn't easy he gained the little control he had and pulled back from her sweet lips. Kagome gasped for breath the moment their lips parted. She was star struck by the extent of just how much passion was in that one kiss, especially with how much tongue was required within it. There was nothing gentle about his kiss, far from it, but a hunger and desperation that she never felt any man express for her before. For some reason she had felt right in his arms, right in his mouth and with her body intimately pressed against his.

She was brought back to reality, when Inuyasha lowered his head close to her ear and whispered in a deep husky voice from being breathless. "So…how was that for a hello?"

Kagome for a minute was speechless. It was hard to believe that this was the man whom until weeks ago she'd shared a professional relationship with. Now what they were about to share was anything but that. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as she just stood there with Inuyasha giving off a smirk from rendering her speechless. He seemed so calm, surprisingly at ease as he walked over to the sofa to remove his jacket.

"So umm…did you have a nice flight?" Kagome asked him finally finding her voice.

"Yea it was fine. Was able to get some sleep so now I'll pretty well rested."

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. 'Was that an indication of a warning?' She thought. His expression was unreadable and from the look in his eyes she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Though the only thing she really thought of was how drop dead gorgeous he was. And without his jacket on she could see how lean he was, especially from his shoulders. He was definitely sexy and he knew it, hell just looking at his body she knew he had to work out. She would most certainly find just how great he worked out later tonight once they were naked and rolling around like dogs in heat.

"Hey what's this?" Inuyasha asked picking up the gift bag holding in up for Kagome to see.

"It's something I was given at the front desk when I checked in. I haven't gotten a chance to see what was in it."

"Well we might as well take a look at it now." He said reaching inside to pull out the first item. The first thing he pulled out was a book. "Well they sure aren't shy about this aren't they?"

"What is it?" Kagome said, making her way over to get a closer look.

He held up the book for her to see, making her blush at the cover. "It's a self-help manual called _Best Sexual Positions for Baby Making._" He then started to flip through the pages causing her to blush scarlet. "Hmm…interesting."

'_Very interesting._' Kagome thought. She should've just stayed on the other side of the room. Already seeing some of those pictures was doing crazy things to her hormones. She saw him put the book down on the coffee table and went back towards the bag. He pulled out jars of what assumed to be creams and other items.

"A variety of flavored creams, a bottle of editable lotion and several gels." He read some of the labels. "This feminine arousal gel is most likely for you and the erection gel is for me."

'Like that was helping matters.' He thought. "Also there's a notice about a free movie there showing tonight on TV. According to the pamphlet it's certain to put us in the mood if we're not already there."

'Who needs a movie? Just listening to you talk about this is already putting me in the mood.' Kagome thought.

"Another thing, there's a notice that dinner will be served in our room around six." He then pulled out his iPhone to check the time. "That's a couple hours from now." He put his phone back in his pants pocket. "So…what would you like to do until then?"

'Jumping your bones seems like a good idea.' But she knew she couldn't, at least right now. She had put too much work into her plan of seduction tonight to get carried away. "How about a walk on the beach?" She said decided.

"You wanna go for a walk on the beach…seriously?" Inuyasha said surprised. He was hoping she would want to get a head start and do some of those sex positions he saw in that book, maybe even try out that editable lotion as well.

"Yes and then after that we can come back and shower for dinner."

"Umm ok then, let's go to the beach."

* * *

As they were walking on the beach, Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he did something like this. Actually the only time he took a walk on the beach was when he was a little boy and his mother took him to the beach that one summer. Another thought was that besides his mother, Kagome was the only woman he ever done something like this, so romantic, with. And as they were walking on the cool sand, he liked having her near him. Even though they weren't talking, he was enjoying her company walking along the long stretched out beach and the smell of the ocean hitting his senses.

"This beach is amazing isn't it?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"It's not so bad." Inuyasha said turning his head toward her. "The last time I walked on a beach was when I was a little kid."

"Really, but don't you own an entire island on the ocean?"

He wasn't surprised she knew that. Besides Miroku, and his mother, she was the only one who knew how vast his wealth extended. His father was determined to make sure he took his place as the rightful heir of the Takahashi legacy and had set up various accounts for him in all parts of the world from Guatemala to London. But Inuyasha wanted no part of it and still to this day doesn't acknowledge the old man's generosity. He was determined not to accept Inutaisho's money, which he saw as a device used to ease his guilt and buy his way into his son's affections. And as far as Inuyasha was concerned, that was _never_ going to happen.

"Yea I own that island but I rarely have time to enjoy it. You of all people should know how busy I am."

"True, but I'm glad you at least have this week to relax and take it easy a bit."

That made Inuyasha chuckle. "Really, is that what I'll be doing?"

"A little bit yes, but I promise it'll be a week you'll remember." She smiled back.

'She sounds so confident.' Inuyasha thought. But then he was convinced it would be a week he would remember as well, for the both of them. Deciding he needed to talk about anything that would get his mind off bedding her, he asked. "Tell me about your family."

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me?" He shrugged.

"Well…my family are all back in Nevada where I'm originally from." Kagome began. "My family owns a gift shop though my grandfather works there and my mom is a homemaker. Though she occasionally helps out at the store and I have a little brother named Souta who is in his second year of high school now. And my dad…well…he died in a car accident a few months after Souta was born, so I don't really remember him that much." She said frowning a bit.

"But enough about my family, what about yours?" Kagome said getting rid of her frown.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Anything since my future child will be a Takahashi."

"Well…my mother as you know is a fashion designer. But she was an only child so I don't have any uncles or aunts, and no grandparents either." Inuyasha said with Kagome listening attentively.

"And what about your father?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't have a father." Which he considered true since he didn't believe himself to having one, to him his father was dead in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be." Inuyasha said not fazed at all. "You ready to head back yet?"

Kagome had stopped walking and smiled to Inuyasha. "Yes, I can definitely use that shower now."

'And I could also use something else as well.' Inuyasha thought. Something he was looking forward to getting soon.

* * *

As they got back to their room, they had entered the bedroom and already Inuyasha wasn't wasting any time by removing his shirt and standing with his hands in his pants pocket. "Aren't you gonna shower with me?"

His question made Kagome's insides charge in burning lust. Already an ache was starting to form between her legs. She cleared her throat to swallow the lump that had formed there. "I prefer we wait until later, after we have sex."

"And may I ask why?" He questioned amused.

'Yea…why do I wanna wait?' She thought then shrugged it from her mind. "Well although I know we won't know the moment you get me pregnant, I'd rather our first time not be in a shower."

This just made him smirk. "You don't think we can share a shower without having sex?"

She just gave him a look and countered back. "What do you think?"

He stared at her for a moment as his eyes traveled up and down her body. "You're probably right. I wouldn't guarantee that I'll be able to keep my hands off of you."

"Then it's settled." She said heading for the door. "I'll wait in the other room for you to finish and then I'll take my shower."

"Wait."

"Yes?" She turned around to face him.

"I think you should know that I want you." Inuyasha said. And she could tell that his words were the truth since she saw the lust filled look in his eyes. This was the first time she could actually feel the intensity of being wanted by a man. Sure she felt wanted by a guy before, but never with this much passion and desire. But what made it even great was that she craved him just as much.

"Well I'm glad to know, and I believe it's best to say that I want you too." She might as well have put her feelings out, since he was putting his out.

"Come here." He said beckoning her with his index finger. "I wanna give you something to think about while I'm in the shower alone."

She started to tell him she already had a lot to think about. But she figured he was just going to kiss her again, which she didn't have any problems with. She crossed the room to him trying not to focus on his bare lean chest. Once she was within his grasp, he pulled her closer towards him.

"I'm going to enjoy being here with you for the next seven days. And to show my appreciation, I'm gonna give you a taste for what's in store for you." He then moved his hand towards her sundress and gave a quick tug. Before she knew it the top of her sundress was pulled down and she was naked to the waist.

She was about to comment on his little act when he leaned down and covered his mouth on hers, inserting his tongue inside. At that moment she forgot about everything else aside from what his mouth was doing to hers. His mouth and tongue were definitely deadly weapons of mass seduction. Kagome automatically angled her head to get more of the pleasure. If this was just a taste of what was to come this week here, then he was doing an excellent job, and already her panties where getting wet just thinking about it.

Inuyasha then released her mouth with them standing so close their lips mere inches apart. Kagome then sucked in a deep breath when she felt his fingers touch her breasts, his hands caressing them gently letting his fingers glide smoothly across her hardened buds. She figured just the kiss he gave her alone was something he wanted her to think about, but obviously it wasn't. Inuyasha met her gaze and the immense heat she saw within the depths made her melt. He lowered his mouth to her breasts and took a hardened tip into his mouth, sucking gently on it. She moaned in response as she reached out to sink her fingers into his long white mane as her stomach began to tremble with an urgency that was beyond anything she ever felt before. At that moment she wanted him so badly she didn't care if they conceived their future child the "right way," in a bed, they could do it right here standing up. She was sure that there was a particular position in that book that would give them the answers. Kagome then let out a surprised moan when Inuyasha slowly moved his hand under her dress and went straight to the area between her legs. Making his way into her panties he slipped a finger into her moist cavern.

Her heart was pounding like a drum when he began stroking her insides intimately. She wasn't sure which one was turning her on more, his mouth or his fingers. Kagome released a soft sigh when he intensified his kiss and at the same time increased his tempo of the stroke of his fingers. He was showing her no mercy as she gripped his shoulders tightly when a deep shudder of immense pleasure rammed through her to her peak, closing her eyes as she began trembling to the core. She was barely able to stand up and if it wasn't for Inuyasha holding her tightly she would've been a heap on the floor by now.

When Inuyasha finally released her, Kagome opened her eyes and almost came again when she saw him take the finger that once had a place inside her folds, and brought it to his lips and tasted it. The corners of his mouth fell into a smirk when he said, "Hopefully that gave you something to think about."

'It sure as hell did.' Kagome thought, worn out a bit from his ministration.

"And believe me when I say that you won't need any arousing gel tonight."

* * *

As Kagome listened to the sound of running water she let out a sigh. She had started pacing the room to do something. Otherwise she would've been tempted to lose her clothing and join Inuyasha in the shower. He had given her one hell of an orgasm moments ago and from just foreplay. She definitely didn't want to think just how explosive the actual act will be. If his objective was to prepare her for tonight, then boy he succeed, big time and she was ready to go. Her craving started again when she imagined him standing naked in the shower under the hot spray of water. She'd gotten a peak of his chest, well more than a peak, full on contact, right before she had left the bedroom and he had pulled her into his arms, giving her another heated kiss. Her exposed breasts had pressed against his bare chest and the contact had almost given her another orgasm.

"I need to take my mind off of him before I decide to join him." Kagome thought out loud. So she took a seat on the coach and picked up the book Inuyasha had pulled out of the gift bag earlier.

"Might as well take a look….holy shit!" Her eyes widened as big as saucers as she flipped through each page. There were so many positions she had never seen or heard of before, of course the only position she was familiar with was missionary and that was pretty much it. None of her previous boyfriends ever wanted to try anything new and she didn't have much experience as well either. But from this book there were so many and most certainly she'll want to try at least some of these by the time their week was up. And according to the book, the best position to conceive was a man on top. Of course it didn't take much to fantasize about Inuyasha on top of her…in bed…pounding the shit out of her-

"Damnit quit it girl!" Kagome stood up, tossing the book back onto the table. She needed to take her mind off things, mainly sex and Inuyasha, at least for the time being. After he was done with his shower she would take hers and then they would get ready for dinner, which will be delivered to their suite at exactly six o'clock. Once they finished their night of conception would begin. She just hoped they would be able to make it through dinner because they would need all the energy and strength for later.

"I know what'll take my mind off of this, I'll call Sango. Talking to her would put my mind at ease." Kagome decided as she reached over onto the side table, picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Kagome I was just about to call to see how you were doing, things going alright?" Sango asked on the other end.

"Yea it's going great, I arrived here close to noon and Inuyasha got here a couple of hours later. We even took a walk on the beach earlier."

"A walk on the beach…seriously, that's all you guys did so far?"

Kagome chuckled away from the phone. I swear her friend was something else. If Sango was in her shoes she would've probably already be in bed burning up the sheets instead of conversing with her. "Yes that's all. We don't want to rush anything we have all week."

"Nothing like getting a head start, the more you do it the better your chances of getting knocked up."

"True, but it only takes one perfect time, at least that's what my doctor said, and according to her I'm set. I'm supposed to have sex a day or two before I ovulate and then the day of." Kagome said.

"That sounds so technical, just go with the flow. On another note, you plan on leaving your cell on during your stay on the island?"

"I doubt it, but I'll find time to check to see if I have any messages."

Sango laughed. "And you think Inuyasha is gonna give you the time to do that?"

"No matter what I'm gonna take the time nonetheless."

"Alright, if he's the guy I think he is the same one I read about in all those magazines, you my dear friend won't have time to do much all week but lay on your back."

"Sango!" Kagome gasped surprised.

"What I'm just being honest with you, you just better be prepared."

Kagome was about to reply back when she heard something behind her, causing her to turn around. Inuyasha was standing in the doorway that separated the living room from the bedroom, still wet from his shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The burning heat in his eyes staring right at her was making her feel as though she would be engulfed in his desire that very moment.

"Sango I've gotta go, I'll call you when I arrive back home."

"Alright, handle your business Kag!" Kagome then hung up the phone and fully turned to look at him.

"The shower's all yours, but let me just make it clear that this will be the last time I'm taking a shower alone while were here." Inuyasha didn't even attempt to understand why he was determined about that. It was mainly due to the fact that while he spent time in the shower, he'd been thinking about how it would be to have Kagome in there with him, doing all the things they could do…_would _do.

"And if I refuse?" Kagome asked teasingly, a smile making its way onto her face.

"You can if you want, but you and I both know you won't. And for some strange reason you do…then be my guest and go right ahead, I'd love to see you try."

The look that suddenly appeared in her eyes let him know that he was right, she wouldn't be able to resist and she was sure he'd do everything in his power to persuade her. They clicked. They would tear up the sheets and in the end would make a baby. Inuyasha was very confident about that.

His gaze roamed up and down her frame. She had fixed what he'd done to her sundress earlier, but he much preferred seeing it down to her waist. He liked her breasts, the feel of them in his hand…the taste of them in his mouth.

"Aren't you going to take your shower now?" He asked seeing that she hadn't moved from her current position. "Or do you prefer we get into something else?"

"No…it's just that you're blocking the doorway."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "You don't think I'd let you by?"

"Not without trying something." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought one of the perks for this week is for me to try just about anything."

"Yes but the key is perfect timing."

He smirked. "Trust me every time we come together will be perfect." He then steeped away from the doorway. "Go ahead, I promise to behave."

'Yea right.' Kagome thought before making her way toward the bathroom. When she got by him she slowed her steps and looked at him up and down.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"No…it's nothing."

"Then I'm assuming that you like what you see Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome met his gaze and his heart began thumping hard against his chest. The look she was giving him was already doing a nice number on his manhood. "Yea, I most certainly like what I see."

"You want it?"

"Not only do I want it…but I plan on getting plenty of it. See ya later Mr. Takahashi." Once she slipped by him and went into the bedroom and closed the door, a heated rush flooded his insides at her bold statement. Later couldn't get here quick enough to suit him.

* * *

Kagome leaned back against the door the moment she shut it behind her and breathed in a deep shaky breath. 'I can't believe I just said that to him!' She thought. She had never been that bold with another guy before. They haven't even had sex yet and Inuyasha was already bringing out a side she never knew she had before. How in the world was she supposed to get through dinner with him emitting so much temptation? And the man knew exactly what he was doing to her too. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind that he wouldn't please her, just from their little chit-chat earlier was saying he could and would give her ultimate pleasure. Hell she experienced a taste of it earlier. When Kagome moved away from the door, she headed toward the drawers where she had placed her panties earlier after she'd unpacked. Kagome would get everything she needed now before coming out of the shower. Most likely Inuyasha would be using the room to dress for dinner and she wasn't prepared to walk in on him while she was half-naked. Grabbing her bra and a pair of panties out of the drawer, she headed for the bathroom, grabbing one of the courtesy bathrobes out of the closet.

As Inuyasha was finishing getting dressed, he noticed the suite was remotely quiet except for the sound of the shower. Never in his life had he wanted a woman the way he wanted Kagome. He was starting to feel restless, but most of all horny as fuck. He couldn't help thinking how sexy she was and how much she seemed to enjoy his kisses. Of course there were plenty of other techniques he planned on using and some to put to the test before leaving the island. It didn't take much to see that she was a very passionate woman, even though he realized that she didn't have much experience. It didn't matter to him though since he planned on making sure he was the fucking best she ever had during their stay here.

Deciding that he had finished dressing there was no reason to hang around in the bedroom he walked into the living room. For his sanity he felt the best thing to do was to remove himself from temptation's way. Put his mind on something else. So he thought about his mother, who he had spoken to yesterday. She had spent the majority of their conversation talking about his father and that he was doing pretty good and how she plans on staying in New York a little longer to spend more time with him. His mother knew that Inuyasha really didn't give a fuck but was just making small talk. There were so many times when he was a little kid when after hearing some of his classmates talk about their fathers that he at some point wished that he had a father of his own. His mother did tell him that he wasn't around because he was busy working. Though at the time he couldn't understand that he had a dad that was alive, then how come he never came to visit and spend time with him like his friends' dads. Of course his mother never talked badly of the man but once he was seven and learned the true reason why his father wasn't around, he lost all respect he had for the man and disowned his father then and there.

His doggy ears suddenly twitched once he realized the shower was no longer running. 'She must've finished.' He thought.

Inuyasha could just imagine her damp body wrapped in a huge fluffy towel. He wished he was there to dry her off and the thought of just how he would complete the task. He would go slow, taking time to indulge every inch of her body, starting with those beautiful full breasts he tasted earlier, then moving lower to her flat stomach and her waist, then to those luscious pair of legs. He let out a frustrated sigh. This was just torture thinking about all the naughty things he would do after that. There was no denying that he wanted Kagome, he'd told her as much. But she wasn't fully aware of the force of that want. It had literally turned into a deep agonizing need, a need that wouldn't go away.

* * *

Kagome looked at the outfit she had chosen to wear for dinner in a few hours. It was a sapphire blue strapless dress that clung nicely onto her curves. It was definitely an outfit that will catch his attention, but nothing was compared and would get a rise out of him more than the sexy red lace halter baby-doll nightie with a matching thong that she would put on later.

'And why the hell should I wait until later to put it on?' She thought. Hell she could imagine it now, the delicious agony Inuyasha would endure if she appeared at dinner wearing it. 'No doubt _I'll _be the main entrée for the night.' And she did like the thought of it.

Kagome stared at her dress a few seconds before deciding what to do. She walked towards her dresser and opened the drawer that held the red lingerie and tossed it onto the bed. 'Like Sango said…just go with the flow. And I think now's a good a time as any to turn the heat up a bit.'

In the living room, Inuyasha was trying not to move around so much in his chair. Though he was finding it very difficult and it was making the hard on he had even worse. The last thing he should be doing was sitting here looking through a book showing various sexual positions while waiting for Kagome. But he couldn't help himself, the images were definitely arousing. There wasn't one position he couldn't picture him and Kagome trying out.

'And once this week is over I'd have gone through every single one that's in this book.' He thought huskily.

"Inuyasha."

He turned his head to the soft sound of his name and what he saw had his eyes almost bogging out of his head. 'Holy shit!' He thought, coming to his feet. His mouth nearly dropped and his heart was thumping in his chest erratically. Intense sexually need and raw desire was filling his veins as he continued to stare at her.

When she moved away from the door, slowly crossing the room toward him, his mouth suddenly went dry and his entire body flared into an erection he couldn't hide. She had to be wearing the sexiest pieces of lingerie he'd ever seen on a woman. Sure he's seen other women in them, but none of them ever had this effect on his body like Kagome was doing to him now.

'Oh if she thinks she could sit at a table across from me wearing this then she definitely has another thing coming.' He thought.

She came to a stop in front of him and he stared into her eyes, understanding the message in her gaze. "Would you be horribly upset if I asked that we postpone dinner for awhile?" Kagome asked in a sultry voice.

Inuyasha gave her a heated smirk before taking a step closer to her. "On one condition."

"And that will be?"

"That you let me consume you instead." He watched her lips form into a sultry smile.

"Only on one condition." She replied back.

"And what would that be?"

Kagome moved her lips closer to his and murmured in a soft sexy tone. "That I get to consume you as well."

Inuyasha's body immediately responded to her words as he wrapped his arms around her waist and connected their mouths.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: And that's the end of that chapter! This was one was a bit longer than the last…much longer, so hopefully this satisfied you guys until I update the next chapter within a few weeks…or maybe months, who knows. And the next one is nothing but pure smut so get ready for some lemony goodness!

Also I noticed that some people were wondering already what the gender and how Inuyasha's and Kagome's baby should be. Well…when you guys review for the remainder of the story, give me some ideas on how their child should look and the gender. And after I read them all and find some I think interesting, I'll use that one. So make some suggestions and see ya in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

BlueMoon Goddess: Happy 2013 everyone! Hopefully everyone enjoyed their holiday and what better way to start off the New Year with a new chapter. Now like I said last chapter, this one is full of smut so get ready for some hot lemony goodness!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or Brenda Jackson's book 'Irresistible Forces' which this fic is based on.

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi wants a baby, not a relationship. And Inuyasha Takahashi is just the man she's looking for. Of course Inuyasha is taken aback by the woman's proposition, one passion filled week on a Caribbean island for the sole purpose of making a baby. Even with the crazy deal, he sees it as an opportunity to finally get his sexy lawyer into his bed, so it's a win-win situation. However once the deal is over, will either of them be able to say farewell?

* * *

When Kagome's lips parted on a low groan, Inuyasha took full advantage of it and allowed his tongue to enter her waiting mouth. His tongue began mating with hers that it was rattling her nerves so intense, slowly building the desire within her that he was already racking his body. Their kiss was burning with such passion it was insane. To him it was almost near possession, from the way he was kissing her. And during their week here she was his, and during the week he would turn all his fantasies to reality with the sole purpose of bringing a new life into the world.

He broke off the kiss then swept her up into his arms to carry her to their bedroom. Once inside he laid her gently onto the bed with his eyes never leaving hers. Kagome saw the intensity within his golden eyes and there was no misunderstanding within them. He wanted her and she was his for the taking. Just knowing that fact and from the way his desire filled eyes were looking at her was making her feel heat all the way to her toes, though it was affecting her more in the area between her thighs, an area that will be satisfied very soon.

Inuyasha stepped back from the bed and began to remove his shoes and socks. Kagome's eyes were glazed over in yearning as he then straightened up and removed his shirt, exposing his lean chest. Tossing his shirt onto the floor he then moved to the zipper of his slacks, never taking his gaze off of Kagome's as her breath was caught in her throat when he slowly lowered them onto the floor. When his pants were lowered along with his boxers, her gaze lowered to his midsection taking in his lower abs moving even lower to his manhood. Kagome's eyes took on a look of shock once she saw his manhood, taking in the enormity of his erection.

'He's big, bigger than any guy I've ever been with.' She thought, and just from looking at it the need of his arousal for her was very prominent.

Inuyasha smirked seeing the look of shock in her eyes as he began moving back toward the bed. Her breath hitched the moment he placed a knee on the bed and reached out toward her. Kagome willingly went into his embrace as he leaned over and took her mouth once again in a heated kiss. His kiss became demanding, overriding in a way that made her stomach tighten. When he suddenly pulled back, she inhaled deeply before lifting her gaze to his. He didn't say anything, he just reached out and in one quick move took off her nightie and tossed it to join the rest of the forgotten clothes on the floor.

"As much as I liked your little outfit I must say I like this one _much_ better." He whispered in her ear making her shiver. Of course the outfit he was referring to was her naked form or 'birthday suit' as others would say. He then moved lower towards her neck, gently nipping the skin with his teeth and sucking on a spot on her neck. She knew what he did… he had put a passion mark there, branding her as his. And for the time they were on the island, she would be his.

"God you're beautiful." He said in a deep growl as he trailed his fingers down to her breasts. She lifted her face up to his and the look of burning lust in his gaze looking back at her made her heart beat faster in her chest. And with him touching her slowly with such ease as he took his fingertips and caressed her bud turning it hard under his touch, she was ready to explode on the spot. Inuyasha then leaned down and captured a hardened bud into his mouth, gently sucking on it before switching to the other one, outlining the tip with his fiery tongue until he took it into his mouth giving it the same treatment. With each slow lick Kagome felt the strong force of her need for him travel to the center of her legs.

"Inuyasha!"

He reached down and his hands found the spot between her legs and felt that she was already wet and ready for him. She was then flat on her back beneath him, his frame towering over her. Kagome looked up locking her gaze with his as he gripped her hips and raised them to him then entered her in one smooth move. It didn't take long for her body to adjust for him and when he began moving inside of her, her body trembled from the feel of it all. Fire flared within her, taking over her body with an intensity that shook her to the core. But Inuyasha didn't let up as he increased his pace, holding her body immobile beneath his as he began pumping into her nonstop with possessive deliberation and timeless accuracy.

Kagome's entire body was suddenly hit with a force so powerful it had her muscles tightening. She pulled him deeper inside of her when waves of pleasure engulfed her body. The moment her orgasm hit her, Inuyasha's did as well as she heard him give a deep guttural growl and felt his release shoot deep to her womb. Inuyasha bucked inside her again at the same time she felt the warmth of his breath on her lips seconds before he took her mouth with a hunger that sent her over the edge again as she felt immense pleasure consume her entire body once more.

* * *

Inuyasha felt himself trying to ease his breathing a bit. There had never been a time when he had sex that left him feeling this way afterward. It was like he had died and caught a glimpse of Heaven would feel like. He felt drained, transfixed and completely satisfied.

'That still doesn't explain what the hell that was.' He thought, even now with Kagome trying hard to regain her own breathing he wanted to fuck her again. 'How the fuck did this happen?'

It could've been the sexy little nightie she'd worn earlier. Or it could have been the fact that he hadn't bedded a woman for five months. Maybe it was the fact that he had been flipping through that damn book and seeing all those images and sexual positions had gotten him riled up. He knew it could've been from any one of those, but what he knew now was that even after two orgasms he was still hard and he refused to disconnect his body from hers.

'Which again is another strange thing?' He never had sex with a woman and not wanted to come out of her afterward. But with Kagome he liked the thought that they were still joined.

"You haven't gone down." She said breaking him out of his thoughts, lowering his head to become eye level to hers.

"No I haven't. Besides…I like being inside you." He replied back making her blush. He ranked his gaze from her eyes toward her slender bruised neck towards full breasts then moving towards the place where they were joined. And just starting at it was already making him hard again. It was still clear in his mind the moment he'd reached his climax with her while moving inside her continuously, liking the way her inner muscles had tightened around him, holding him in their grip, milking every drop out of him.

"Now you're getting bigger." She voiced interrupting his thoughts again. Fully aware of what was taking place, he pulled her closer against him feeling her breasts rubbing up against his chest.

"I know." He said huskily, doing something about it.

Inuyasha heard Kagome suck in a trembling breath as he reached his hand down and rubbed his index finger against her nub. His touch didn't amend when he heard the change in her breathing and when he felt the slight quivering of her thighs beneath his.

"Inuyasha." She moaned shakily. Hearing her voice his name like this was doing such things to his body he had to take her again now. Without letting up on his caresses to her nub, he began moving again in a slow excruciating pace, withdrawing then filling her again, deeper in a leisurely measured thrusting motion. He felt sensations soar through the both of them from such a long drawn out mating process.

"Open your eyes and look at me Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in a raspy voice as he continued to move slowly in and out of her, relishing each and every time he did so.

Kagome obeyed his command and opened her eyes, meeting his gaze before he leaned down and captured her mouth. The movement of his tongue against hers was just like the movements of their bodies moving against the other, slow and conscious, rolling forward, retreating and then rolling forward again. Then something inside of him snapped and without disconnecting from her, stopped his movements earning a low groan from Kagome. He moved her right leg up so it rested on top of his shoulder then moved her other leg so it was on his other shoulder as well, allowing deeper penetration. He had seen this certain position in the book but the only downside of it was that with both of her legs on top of his shoulders it was harder to keep caressing her nub again.

Inuyasha lowered his head again, kissing her the same time he began slowly moving in and out of her again. He could feel his erection swelling inside her with each gentle thrust he took.

Kagome suddenly pulled her mouth away from him, letting out a heart filled scream as she came. "Inuyasha!"

He felt her insides tighten around his length. Her thighs began to shake uncontrollably and from the position of her legs on his shoulders, the motion was causing the ability to shake him to the core. Sensations began coming through him, eliciting his own scorching release.

"Kagome." He let out in a guttural groan before leaning over and kissing her while releasing inside her the substance that would produce a baby.

'My baby…or better yet…_our _baby.' Inuyasha thought. Never before had he wanted such a thing, but now he knew it was something he was glad to have and couldn't wait to experience once his future child was born. He released her mouth and moved her legs from his shoulders, placing them back down onto the bed. He then moved his hand and gently placed it on her flat stomach, which soon would be round and full with their child, causing Kagome to look up at him as if understanding the meaning of what he was doing.

For that moment he just stared at her, feeling the heated flush of their connected bodies. It was nothing short of pure, raw sexual pleasure. And as he eased his body to lie beside her, still not ready to pull out of her, he looked forward to the next time they would copulate.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well what did you guys think? I know this chapter was pretty short, but don't worry the next one will be a bit longer, also how was the lemon? It's been awhile since I last wrote one so hopefully I did you guy's justice. Also I appreciate everyone giving good input on what the gender of Inuyasha and Kagome's baby should be so keep on telling me what you guys think. Until next chapter which will feature more lemony goodness!


	5. Chapter 5

BlueMoon Goddess: Happy Inauguration everyone, and what better way to celebrate President Obama with a second term then with a new chapter! I figured since the last one was pretty short that I'd update right away, however since I started school last week, I had to push back from updating. So enjoy this chapter, which also features more zesty lemony goodness!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or Brenda Jackson's book 'Irresistible Forces' which this fic is based on.

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi wants a baby, not a relationship. And Inuyasha Takahashi is just the man she's looking for. Of course Inuyasha is taken aback by the woman's proposition, one passion filled week on a Caribbean island for the sole purpose of making a baby. Even with the crazy deal, he sees it as an opportunity to finally get his sexy lawyer into his bed, so it's a win-win situation. However once the deal is over, will either of them be able to say farewell?

* * *

"Thanks for calling room service and asking that they deliver our dinner at a later time." Kagome said, after taking a sip of her sparkling cider. It was getting pretty hard sitting across from Inuyasha and attempting to eat. Each time he would catch her gaze, she would feel the itching, burning desire stroke all over her body making her remember what the two of them had shared hours ago.

"They understood, besides we weren't the only couple here who postponed dinner until later." Inuyasha said pushing his plate back.

'No freaking way.' Kagome thought swallowing deeply from his gesture. It had been hours since they last had sex and yet he wanted her again! The recognition sent a shiver down her spine. 'I can't blame him…I want him again too.' All he had to do was look at her and she felt the need the jump his bones. After that last time they had fallen asleep, only to wake up and have sex again. Six times in one evening was most certainly a record for her.

"Do you want to watch that movie later?" He asked her, cutting into her thoughts.

"What movie?"

"The one this place suggested that all couples watch."

'Oh that movie.' Her heart began thumping in her chest at the thought of what the movie was most likely about. "Do we really need to watch it?"

He chuckled. "No but we might find it interesting."

"Ok then, I'll do whatever you want to do." She decided.

Her reply made him smirk. "And what if I told you I wanted to clear this table and fuck you right on top of it?"

'Whoa!' A vision of him doing such a thing already had her blood rushing hot through her veins. "Would you really want to do that?"

"Yes and the best part is that you'll be my dessert." He said giving her a wicked smile. She knew that he was serious. Hell if he had his way he probably would clear off that table and place her on top of it just to fuck her. They were sitting across from each other wearing the resort's complimentary bathrobes without a stitch of clothing underneath. Which meant it wouldn't be hard to do what he suggested and the way she was feeling now it would be pretty easy.

Kagome leaned forward knowing she was exposing a bit of cleavage in the process since her robe opened up a bit. "I've never been taken on a table before but I don't want my first time to be planned. I want it to just happen, in the moment."

Inuyasha nodded. "Fair enough."

'He's agreeing as if such a thing happening wouldn't pose a problem.' "I like surprises."

"Hmm…and you also enjoy giving surprises." He said taking a sip of his drink. "I wasn't expecting that little sexy number you had on earlier."

'At least I caught him off guard.' She thought smiling. "Yea I know."

"And just for the record you're gonna pay for it."

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that he had already paid her back, six times tonight and delivered it amazingly. But she decided to say instead. "I'm looking forward to the payback."

Another smile graced his lips. "So we'll watch the movie?"

Kagome met his gaze. 'It's either the movie or me moaning your name. And my body could use the rest.' She thought. "Yes we'll watch the movie."

* * *

Inuyasha looked over at the clock on the wall. The movie the resort recommended was supposed to start in fifteen minutes as he was sitting on one end of the couch with Kagome at the other.

'How convenient.' He thought chuckling. It was pretty funny how both of them without thinking about it placed distance between them. Of course he knew why, if they got any closer they would end up not watching the movie.

He couldn't erase from his mind the thought of time he fucked her to using the position he used with slow, elicit detail. He never tried it before on any woman and he would most certainly like to use it again on her before the week was up. He was able to stare into her face and witness each and every passionate response she made. He held back during their time from taking her fast and hard, again another first for him, instead he preferred to savor each and every thrust he made within her body. There were other positions he wanted to try with her and already his member was throbbing at the thought of doing them.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome as his eyes moved lower to her breasts. As she shifted in her spot he noticed that when she moved her breasts stuck out, pressing against the fabric of her robe. Just watching it made him want to ease over towards her, remove the robe from and then take his mouth and have his wicked way with not only her breasts but every inch of her as well.

'That's something I hadn't done yet…taste her.' He thought, licking his lips. His tongue was more than anxious for that to happen and already he could imagine just how divine she would taste within the fruits of her-

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm what?"

"You were staring at me and I just wanted to know what you wanted."

'You lying on the couch with my face between your thighs.' He thought but replied back instead. "It's nothing important." And that was the end of it as the movie started and their attention turned toward the television.

During the movie, Kagome was biting the insides of her lip. The movie was erotic as erotic could get.

'This movie has to be X-rated or NC-17.' Kagome thought as the first love scene flashed across the screen making her blush. 'It probably wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't watching it with Inuyasha.' She turned catching him at a glance.

Inuyasha on the other hand, seemed pretty relaxed and at some point had stretched his legs out into a more comfortable position. Though strange enough he had remained on his end of the couch and she on hers. Even with the distance between them, seeing the actors and actresses naked on screen didn't deter heat from traveling up Kagome's spine, or imagining her and Inuyasha as the starring roles.

"Do you know why they wanted us to watch this?" Inuyasha said, breaking the silence that settled between them.

"Umm…because it's made to help stimulate." She answered turning to him.

"Is it?" He glanced over.

"Is it what?"

"Stimulating you?"

"Somewhat." She shrugged. "I mean seeing two attractive people on screen making out would stimulate anyone since its showing new ideas and different positions for couples to try. Is it stimulating you?" She asked the last question glancing over at him.

"Hell yea it is."

Then the TV screen was black and Kagome noticed that he held the remote in his hand. 'Typical male.' She thought, but then again there was nothing typical about Inuyasha.

"Come over here for a minute." He said toward her. Kagome swallowed deeply. Emotions were swirling within her at the desire he wasn't trying to hide in his eyes was making it worse.

"Why?" She asked, barely able to get the word out.

"Because I want you closer to me right now." She could hear the tenseness in his voice and for a moment she didn't have anything to say.

"Is it necessary?"

"Believe me Kagome, it is." She'd been watching the screen before it cut off and if she recalled right, the couple were in a heavy make out session on the sofa performing oral sex on each other.

Inuyasha was still staring at her when she finally slid over toward him, coming to sit right next to him. With not knowing what to expect she gave a little chuckle saying. "Well...here I am."

"No…I want you even closer." He said as his face leaned closer to hers.

"If I get any closer I'll be in your lap."

Inuyasha gave her a sexy grin. "Exactly."

He then reached out and lifted her into his lap. Once on his lap Kagome realized the enormous size of his erection. Hell how could she not, it was projecting hard against her ass! Kagome placed her arm around his neck which caused her bathrobe to gape open. Before she could get the chance to pull it together, Inuyasha's hands were already there.

"Let it stay open." He said in a deep husky voice. The warmth of his touch on her skin sent shivers down her spine. He then leaned closer and dropped his head in the center of her chest and gently placed a kiss there. She then felt a flick of his tongue and a lick in the same spot. Kagome could already feel the area between her legs getting wet.

Inuyasha suddenly shifted positions and Kagome felt herself being pushed gently against the couches cushions with him hovering over her. He'd stretched her out on the couch and had gotten on his knees beside it. "I think this is much better than sitting here watching some movie, don't you?" He said, reaching out and opening her robe completely.

Kagome couldn't hold back the heat from flooding her body when his golden eyes roamed over her bareness. And as she stared at him, she saw them darken more and detected the moment his breathing changed.

Inuyasha's gaze lifted as he looked at her. "I think I'm becoming addicted."

Kagome's breathing paused taking in what he had just said. 'Is he saying his addiction would extend beyond the time they would share here?'She thought.

Technically they hadn't made any ground rules. She'd just assumed he understood that anything beyond this week wasn't feasible. Kagome started planning her life around a baby and she was certain his schedule was just as demanding. Inuyasha owned his own company and he traveled a lot, so of course he already had so much going on. And from what Kagome read in magazines, his affairs were more misses than hits, more over on his part. He liked affairs. She didn't have time for even that much of a relationship. Hell she hadn't been on a real date or the least had a mini affair in months. The only reason she had made time out this week was because more than anything she wanted a baby. Not a full-time or part-time lover.

Any more thoughts were snatched from Kagome's mind when she felt Inuyasha's fingers settle between her legs. She remembered what happened the last time he had touched her there, and with the skills of his fingers it wasn't long before he had her whole body trembling. There was no doubt in her mind that his intimate touch was being engraved in her brain. Sensations were running through her and she dug her teeth into her lower lip to keep from screaming out.

She met his gaze and saw the heated lust that darkened his eyes and knew they had to be a mirror of hers. He was knowingly taunting her core, making her want him to the point where he was almost ready to beg.

"You're incredibly wet Kagome." He said in a low throaty voice as he continued to stroke her with expert precision. "Your scent is intoxicating and very arousing. You know what I wanna do?"

'Take me on this couch…now.' She hoped. He was looking at her expectantly since he had asked her a question. 'Is he really expecting an answer?' She thought. She doubted her mind could form any articulate words to him to give a reply.

"No, what do you wanna do?" She pushed to say.

"Taste you."

Inuyasha then lowered his head between her legs and it was noted to her mind that he hadn't been asking permission. He was taking what wanted. When his tongue flicked out and gave her that first intimate touch, she felt immense pleasure of the most intense kind seep through her pores.

"Inuyasha…" She sighed blissfully, closing her eyes as he continued to kiss her in the most intimate way a guy could. Even while part of her mind was telling her to resist him; to reach out and yank his head up; the only thing she could do was reach out and grab hold of his head, griping his hair whenever he hit a spot within her that made her jolt in pleasure. And from every tug he would receive he would just intensify his movements, and from the feel of things he wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Inuyasha was assaulting her with thorough, leisurely strokes of his tongue, relentless in his actions. And to say she was unashamedly enjoying every minute of it.

Kagome became aware of the shiver that raced through her body as his tongue probed deeper, becoming more demanding, greedier as she let out a passionate moan from deep within her throat. Her hands gripping his hair tightened as if to draw him closer as he continued going at her as if her essence was something he just had to have. Her body then exploded, shattering like tiny pieces of glass as she let out a high scream when deep gratification scorched through her. Kagome realized Inuyasha's hold on her was so immobilizing on her. He had a firm grip on her thighs, not intending to let her go anywhere until he had gotten his fill. And that thought sent her over the edge again.

Never in her life had anything happened to her like this before, not only this time but all those other times tonight with him. This just wasn't normal for her.

'Wonder if it would've been normal for any woman?' She thought. Now that she thought about it, she figured maybe continuing beyond this week with him wouldn't be so bad. Her job was stressful at times, what job wasn't for that matter. But having sex with Inuyasha could most definitely take the edge off of things, especially if she got to experience something like this.

Kagome finally felt her body relax when Inuyasha lifted his mouth from her. He raised his head to stare down at her while licking is lips the process. The gesture was so erotic she reached out and pulled his mouth to hers, tasting herself on his lips, his tongue, leaving her no doubt in her mind of how intense his intimate kiss had been. She then felt her body being lifted into his strong arms and knew they would finish what they had started in the bedroom.

* * *

Inuyasha was standing at the window looking out at the ocean. Even though it was dark outside he was still able to see the waves hitting the shore. He turned to glance at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was two in the morning. Kagome was still asleep. However, Inuyasha had gotten out of bed after finding it unfeasible to sleep. So here he was, standing at the window looking out into the night. It was either this or wake up Kagome and fuck her again.

'Shit, I fucked her more times in one night than any woman in such a short amount of time.' He tried convincing himself not to be bothered by that fact since doing her was the reason why they were here. And the more times they did it the better the chances of her getting pregnant.

'I can most certainly deal with that.' He thought acceptably, especially if it meant getting to taste every part of her body and being inside her, and that was what bothered him so much. He didn't like the fact he was enjoying it so much. Of course he didn't think he wouldn't, it was just that he hadn't figured on enjoying it to this extreme, especially to the point where his groin hadn't gone down over the past twelve hours.

'No, that was Kagome.' He thought shaking his head. The woman had the skill to excite him by doing the smallest things. Shit, just looking at any part of her body made him want to ravish her, and they only had six more days to go. 'If we keep going at the rate were going now, by the last day the staff would have to come in with a crowbar to pry us apart.' He thought.

He rubbed his hand down his face. 'We need to get out of here for awhile.' He knew once daylight hit they had to leave this room and do something else on this island besides each other. Anything that would get them out, Kagome was becoming one hell of a temptation for him.

None of the pamphlets had mentioned any outside activities since the main purpose of the procreation vacation was focused on a single activity that was mainly done indoors. But still if need be he was ready to take drastic measures since what he'd told her earlier was true. He was becoming addicted to her and that thought didn't sit well with him. In fact it was beginning to annoy the hell out of him. It wasn't his intent to become obsessed with any woman to the point that he couldn't walk away when he was good and ready, and without any persistent thoughts Kagome was making it hard as hell to consider doing so.

Deciding he needed a definite plan before she woke up, he moved away from the window and grabbed his shirt and pants off a nearby chair. Within minutes he was heading out the door to talk to someone at the front desk.

The moment Inuyasha stepped into the elevator he wish he hadn't. There was no doubt in his mind what he'd come within mere seconds of catching the couple doing. The woman was quickly getting off her knees and the man was turning his back to him to re-zip his pants. Inuyasha wasn't sure who was the more embarrassed, so he stared at the elevator door as though he was oblivious to everything and was glad when the elevator reached the lobby. Since the couple made no move to get off, he could only guess they intended to finish what they had been doing before his interruption.

'Fucking freaks, hopefully they have some God forsaken sense to stop the elevators between floors.' He thought. He was happy that at the moment his erection finally went down as he walked over to the front desk.

"Yes sir, may I help you?"

"Yea there is, is there anything else to do around here?"

The attendant gave him a strange look. "You do know the main thing around here takes place in a suite."

"Yea I know that dumbass, but what I want to do is something that will take me and my wife away from the resort for a few hours."

"You want to leave your room?" The attendant said appalled.

'This guy obviously takes this place's ability to generate results pretty seriously, especially those that come nine months from now.' Inuyasha thought. He then maybe shouldn't have gotten so smart with the person realizing this guy was only trying to do his job. "Yea but just for a few hours, don't worry this place is certainly living up to our expectations." He added with a smile.

A relieved expression appeared on the attendants face. "Thank you sir and we do have some activities outside the resort that some of our visitors enjoy on occasion. We can arrange for you to rent a sailboat and then there's horseback riding along the beach, a private picnic at one of the remote cottages and…"

"The idea of a picnic at a cottage sounds good, so go ahead and make the needed arrangements." He said, though it might bite him in the ass later for picking something so remote which was his main reason for leaving in the first place.

"Yes sir, I'll take care of everything for you."

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's the end of this chapter, and besides the lemony sweetness there were some emotions running between the two, mainly with Inuyasha. So will this mean he'll realize he loves her doing their time here? Who knows?

And again thank you guys for voting on what Inuyasha and Kagome should have. So far it looks like them having a boy is in the lead. So keep on telling me what you guy's what them to have when you review. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright I'm here with the next chapter, finally! I meant to actually upload this chapter on Valentine's Day but other stuff got in the way for me to actually sit down and work on it. But anyway, last time we saw some emotions between Inuyasha and Kagome in the last chapter, but it showed more with Inuyasha. So who knows, he might realize he loves her sooner than we think. ^_^

Also before we start, this or the next chapter will probably be the last time Inuyasha and Kagome stay on the resort. And then the REAL action will start! So enjoy the last of the lemony goodness…for now at least!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or Brenda Jackson's book 'Irresistible Forces' which this fic is based on.

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi wants a baby, not a relationship. And Inuyasha Takahashi is just the man she's looking for. Of course Inuyasha is taken aback by the woman's proposition, one passion filled week on a Caribbean island for the sole purpose of making a baby. Even with the crazy deal, he sees it as an opportunity to finally get his sexy lawyer into his bed, so it's a win-win situation. However once the deal is over, will either of them be able to say farewell?

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha sitting in one of the chairs across from the bed. He appeared bigger than life and was definitely impossible to miss. The sunlight shining through the window was beaming on him at an angle that made her insides flutter. He really was an extraordinarily sexy man or better yet sexy _hanyou _in his case.

She shifted in bed and the ache she felt in certain muscles quickly reminded her that he was also a dexterous lover. 'And hopefully he's a very potent one.' She thought.

After their passionate encounters last night she was pretty convinced she was probably pregnant already. But they still had six days and nights to go.

"Morning." At the sound of Inuyasha's voice Kagome forced her thoughts into the back of her mind. She was still having luscious aftershocks of last night and seeing him sitting lazily in the chair with his legs stretched out in front of him wasn't helping matters.

'At least he's dressed.' Kagome thought. "Good morning." She replied back, sitting fully up in bed, making sure she had a tight grip on the bed sheets covering her. He might be dressed but she was still naked. 'So much for all those night gowns I bought. Hell at the rate we're going I won't need them. Oh well, at least I had on the red one for a while.'

"How would you like to have a picnic lunch somewhere?"

"A picnic?"

"Yea."

'Is he getting tired of me already?' Sure it would get them out of the suite for awhile, but it made her wonder why he'd come up with the idea. And the only reason she could think of was that he was getting tired of her already and wouldn't want t to stay for the remaining days.

"Believe me when I say that's not the reason."

'Did he just read my mind?' Kagome blinked. "What?"

Inuyasha eased himself from the chair and came to stand beside the bed. "And no I didn't read your mind if that's what you're thinking, I don't have that ability. I merely just saw something flash in your eyes that I've never seen before in all the times I've known you." He replied softly.

She bit her lip nervously. "And what would that be?"

"Doubt, which is surprising because you're one of the most confident people I know, the only reason I think it's good we left this suite for awhile is because if we don't we'd most likely try every damn position in that book and there are about sixty of them."

Kagome couldn't help the smile that graced her lip. "Actually…there are sixty-seven of them to be exact."

There was an electric silence in the room as if they were both remembering the ones they had tried so far. "I'll leave so you can get dressed." Inuyasha finally said, as he turned toward the door.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be taking any more showers alone." Kagome couldn't help but say.

He stopped walking and turned back around. The look he gave her was filled with desire, as if it wouldn't take much for him to cross the room and strip her naked. "Trust me. It took all I hadn't to wake you when I took mine, but the next time I won't spare any mercy. I plan to have you in there with me."

His golden eyes challenged her to deny what he'd said as a fact and she couldn't. Doing so would be pointless. In just one night she had discovered she enjoyed having sex with him way too much. The hanyou was too downright irresistible for his own good…and hers. She had never responded to another man the way she was responding to him.

The moment he closed the door behind him, she eased out of bed, hoping he wouldn't change his mind and decide to join her in the shower anyway. She moved around the bedroom gathering up everything she would need and trying to decide which of the outfits she'd brought along would be good for a picnic. She placed her clothes on the bed and before going into the bathroom she strolled to the window and looked out.

Kagome was again in awe at the beauty of the island. The ocean looked inviting and she would enjoy having a picnic near the ocean.

Moments later, she stepped under a jet of warm water thinking a shower was what she needed for her sore muscles because they had definitely been put to the test. The last time when they'd had sex before finally drifting off to sleep, they had used another position from that book. A smile formed on her lips. 'That leapfrog position definitely had its merits.' She thought.

Deciding she needed to get dressed quickly before Inuyasha was tempted to come find out what was taking her so long, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and began toweling dry with one of the huge fluffy towels. Once she was dry she wrapped the towel around her before making her way back to the bedroom to get dressed.

The outfit she picked out was what she thought would be perfect for the day, a lime green summery cocktail dress with criss-cross v-neck top, empire waist, layered short skirt and faux leather straps. It was an outfit she had purchased last summer while going to Hawaii with Sango.

Moments later she stood, completely dressed in front of the mirror, viewing the results and finding them acceptable. 'I hope when Inuyasha sees me he would like the results as well.'

One of the things she noticed was that with the style of the outfit, several passion marks were blatantly visible. A shiver passed through her. She could recall the exact moment each and every single one was made. Inuyasha had made sure of it.

* * *

"If I didn't know better Inuyasha, I'd think you were truly a romantic." Kagome said to him. They were sitting on a private beach near a beautiful small cottage that sat right near the ocean, not to mention it was very remote and miles away from the resort.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, his gaze roaming over her from behind dark aviator sunglasses. He liked the outfit she had chosen to wear and thought she looked sexy in it. She was leaning back on a palm tree with the sun peaking in through its leaves. It was a perfect day to be out near the water and he was glad she was out here with him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, more out of genuine concern. He hadn't missed the fact that her steps were a lot slower today and he knew why. She knew why too, which he figured was the reason a blush appeared on her face.

"I'm fine." She answered and turned to look back over the ocean.

Inuyasha smiled. 'After all we'd shared last night, every single thing we'd done, how the hell could she get embarrassed by my question?' He was discovering a lot about his lawyer turned temporary lover. He knew she had a tendency to overindulge in books whenever she went to a bookstore and loved watching old classic and black and white films.

And in the past hour, with his encouragement, she had shared more about her family with him. There was no doubt in his mind that she was close with her family especially her mother. And while listening to her made him realize that other than his mother and Miroku, he hadn't had a lot of friends or family growing up. His family on his mother's side was dead and he never acknowledged he had a father and wouldn't let him in.

"Hey you hungry yet?" He asked her.

Kagome turned, lifted a brow and smiled. "What if I am? It's not like we're going to find a restaurant out here."

He gave a small laugh. "No, but we do have this." He said, pointing to a huge picnic basket she hadn't noticed yet.

It was then that she noticed the basket then smiled. "You brought that here?"

"Actually the management of the resort brought it here." He said. "I ordered lunch for us when I requested the cottage. I'm ready to eat when you are."

She smiled. "Okay then I'm ready." Kagome said as she moved towards Inuyasha who was sitting on a blanket. "Wow, the resort really did it up didn't they?" She said while watching Inuyasha unload the picnic basket.

There were abundant sandwiches, platter of cheeses, vegetables and fried chicken, bags of chips, a container of mixed fruit, and a bottle of chilled water and nonalcoholic wine.

"I specifically told them about the nonalcoholic wine just in case you're expecting already." He said putting the empty basket aside to pour wine into their glasses.

"And I appreciate that." She grinned, placing her plate filled with food in her lap. Inuyasha had done the serving and had given her a little bit of everything.

She glanced over at him. "So…what kind of kid were you while growing up, so I can know what to expect?"

Inuyasha gave a laugh. "It might be too late to determine that isn't it? It wouldn't surprise me if you're already pregnant."

Kagome had thought the same thing but to hear him say it out loud made goose bumps appear on her arms. "Too bad there's no way we can find out."

"I don't want to know." He said, taking a sip of his wine.

"How come?"

Inuyasha met her gaze over his glass. "If you knew you were pregnant already then you wouldn't need for us to stay the remainder of the week. And just think of all the fun we'd miss out on."

She was thinking. 'But then…eventually all good things come to an end.' She already knew this weekend with him wouldn't last forever and that he was right. If she knew she was already pregnant there would be no need to remain here on this resort with him. And deep down she wasn't ready yet to leave and be away from him either.

"So tell me." She started encouraging him, dismissing her earlier thoughts. "What kind of child were you, spoiled I bet."

A small smile touched his lips. "I guess there was a little of that since I was an only child, but I knew just how far to go in riling my mother. I didn't have any siblings like you have, but I had Miroku."

"Miroku?"

"Yea, Miroku Toushin. He's my best friend and works in one of my various companies I own. Our mothers used to model together and in a way he and I were raised together. Then his parents both died in a plane crash during our last year in high school. It was a difficult time for him."

"I can imagine." She said thinking of the time she lost her father at a young age. "I know how he felt, I lost my dad in a car accident months before Souta was born." She was silent for a few minutes. "So tell me about Miroku, is he married?" She asked curiously.

"Feh, please that womanizer will probably never marry. In all my life of knowing him, he's never got involved with a girl seriously. He'll probably die single and never settle down."

Over the next few moments after that they ate the rest of their meals in a comfortable silence with only the sounds of the ocean waves as their only noise. After they ate and Inuyasha was cleaning up their little picnic area, Kagome took the opportunity and headed toward the cottage to take a look inside.

It was really a simple yet magnificent cozy little cottage that had a nice porch area and as soon as you walked in it was one-level with a sitting room as soon as you walked in, a small yet elegant kitchen area and dining room space. Once she went further down the hall there was a spacious bathroom with built-in shower and tub within the corner of the room. But what really caught her eye about the place was the spacious bedroom with a king-sized canopy bed, lounge chair that rested in the corner, and a nightstand with a single lamp on top of it. And of course the wonderful view of the ocean made the room set in a nice atmosphere.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha from the entrance of the doorway and turned her head and watched him. He was leaning against the doorframe looking out towards the sea and looked totally at ease. And even from where Kagome was standing she could feel the sexual tension within him and it was having an effect on her. It was stirring things within her, the need she felt for him was agonizing, keen and cutting sharp. It was weakening her with desire.

Inuyasha suddenly met her gaze, the atmosphere even more stimulated. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt it. It was like fire seeping through her veins. It prickled her skin, sharpened her senses and created a relentless throb between her legs.

"I tried." He finally spoke and said grimly. But at the same time she heard an edge in his voice.

"And what have you tried?" She asked, thinking maybe it was better if she didn't know but desperately wanted to.

"I tried not to want you as much today."

She gave him a curious look. "And why not today?"

Inuyasha gave her a tense look. "Because I had you too much yesterday." He said it as if that should explain things. But it didn't.

"Considering the reason we're here Inuyasha, there are no restrictions. It's all you can get."

He smirked. "If that were true then I'd keep you on your back, and on your stomach and sides just to mix it up, and the only time I'll stop is with bathroom breaks."

The image of that flowed through her mind, making the throb between her legs intensify and a blush to appear once again on her face. "But it's true. We came to make a baby, don't worry about wearing me out, I can handle it. This is one case where the means will justify the results." She didn't say anything for a moment until she asked him. "Why are you fighting it?"

'Well she just asked a loaded question.' Inuyasha thought. 'How the hell can I explain that the reason I was fighting it was because I'm starting to feel myself getting too emotionally attached that when I was fucking her, I was feeling things I hadn't felt with any women.'

Shit in actuality Kagome was right, he was furiously trying to fight it and the sad part was that he couldn't. She had the ability to stir up things inside him. And it was beginning to irritate the fuck out of him that she was becoming his weakness, something he most certainly didn't have time for. Weak men became vulnerable men. They became men who couldn't think straight, men who let their guard down.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked back up to meet her gaze. She was waiting on his response but truthfully there was no answer he could really give her. So instead he said. "I'm not fighting it. I thought I was being considerate and trying not to give you the impression that I'm a greedy ass who enjoys being inside you 24/7."

"But I love having you inside me, because I know the reason why you're there."

'To make a baby.' He contemplated roughly. 'Why the hell am I getting upset at that, like she said I was just a means to an end.'

"Do you know what you're asking for?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes. I knew it the moment I arrived on the island, even before that. I also knew that because I hadn't been sexually active in quite some time that the first couple of days wouldn't be easy for me, they would probably be uncomfortable. But my body is adjusting, I'm perfectly fine."

Inuyasha heard her words. He also saw how the sun was playing across the beauty of her features. His glance then moved slowly over her entire body and then suddenly, he didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted to do what he'd been fighting all day. There was no one else around for miles on this private stretch of land they were in their own private world. Just the two of them and more than anything he wanted to fuck her here, in this room, on this bed.

Kagome's breath quickened at the way Inuyasha was looking at her. She knew just from his look alone he wanted to place her on this bed and have sex with her. And the thought alone was making hot blood rush through her veins.

Determined not to chance or reason to change his mind, Inuyasha walked over towards her and swung her up into his arms and cross over towards the bed to place her on it. Once Kagome's body touched the soft mattress, she didn't want them to waste any more time and began removing her clothes, moving towards the tie around her neck supporting the dress.

"No, let me."

She glanced up when Inuyasha moved closer to the bed and reached out his hand to pull her to him. Then his arms folded around her and he simply stood there for a second holding her in his warm embrace. His manly aroma teased her nostril and her stomach began to quiver. Moments later, he leaned back and met her gaze and the look she saw in his eyes let her know there wouldn't be time for any small talk. The idea of that made her pulse leap, her heart beat fast and furious in her chest. Then he began removing the rest of her clothes, taking his time as a cool breeze came through the open window and touched her skin.

When she was completely naked, his gaze moved over her, taking his time and lingering on those passion marks that were still there. "I've branded you." He whispered as a satisfied smirk curved his lips.

Kagome swallowed. 'He did a lot more than that.' She thought.

There was no way she would tell him how she felt at this very moment. What was between them was an agreement, one as personal as it could get; however, things were to have remained unemotional. But it seemed whenever they came together like this, things were as emotional as they could get.

"Now I want to undress you." She said softly, reaching out and lifting Inuyasha's shirt over his head. When she had removed it, she tossed it aside and went to the zipper of his jeans. 'He's aroused.' She noted when she eased down the zipper. His member was huge she saw when he stepped away from the bed to remove his shoes. And when he eased his jeans and boxers together down his thighs, she saw that he was also extremely ready. The size of him no longer bothered her as it had that first night. Her body had been able to take him right in.

He came back to the bed. "I want to try something different." He said huskily.

She tilted her head back and met his gaze. "What?"

"I want you to ride me."

He had looked through that book as many times as Kagome probably had, and he knew that the "woman on top" or "cowgirl" position was the least effective to use to get her pregnant, due to the law of gravity. But it was a position that she knew gave the woman the most pleasure because it placed her in a dominating role.

Kagome understood what Inuyasha was doing. He wanted them to have sex for the sheer enjoyment of doing so, not for the sole purpose of making a baby. A part of her wasn't sure she was ready for what he was asking. It would add a piece to the equation that she hadn't counted on. Even doing what he asked only one time would still throw a wrench into their week here. She had a tendency to let herself go when they did it and had convinced herself she was only doing so because each time they came together, there was a chance they were creating a life, a life they both wanted.

'What if I let go anyway? What if he still has the ability to blow my socks off although he was placing me in control?' She thought, fighting hard to retain her composure.

Just being here with him, sitting naked in the middle of the bed, staring into the deep gold of his eyes was rocking her world, slinging her into an arena of emotions and feelings she hadn't counted on, nor was prepared for. He was smooth of body hair and the mass of silver hair on his head was tousled around his shoulders with the remaining reaching his spine. Her gaze raked over his face and her breathing quickened when her eyes lowered to move across his manly chest and then down past his waist to his huge manhood that was fully erect in a bed of dark curly hair.

And she knew at that moment that yes, she would ride him. The need to do so had become an ache in her belly. There was no other position that could remove it and an abundance of rising excitement filled her entire being.

"Kagome?"

She moved her gaze back up to his face. She saw the intensity in the dark pupils staring straight at her. She felt the heat and the potent force of his sexuality. It was dominant, overbearing and lethal, and it was reaching out to her, touching her in some of the most private places. Instead of giving him an answer, she eased toward him and reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She studied his lips and thought his mouth was temptation at its finest and with a gentle pull was tumbling down on the bed with her.

Their mouths connected immediately and she began drowning in his heat the moment their tongues connected. And knowing just where their kiss would lead kicked a response in her that went beyond anything she'd ever encountered before. And then he was shifting their bodies to place her on top and she pulled back and stared down at him.

Her arms grabbed hold of his shoulders and she felt his muscles tighten beneath her fingertips. She felt his manhood in the center of her legs and it was a struggle not to lower her body onto it. However, temptation made her lean down and take a swipe of his lips with her tongue, his sharp intake of breath making her smile.

"I think I'd better caution you that I took horseback riding as a kid." she informed him softly.

He continued to look at her and lifted a brow. "And your point?"

She chuckled. "And my point is that I'm no novice, I like riding."

Kagome saw the way his eyes darkened. She felt the way his hard length seemed to thicken beneath her. Then suddenly Inuyasha gripped her hips and lifted them enough to position his shaft at the opening of her womanly core. She felt the tip of his head right there.

"I like riding too." He said in a husky voice, lowering her hips downward to inch inside her.

Kagome felt the heat of him, big and thick, as it entered her, stretching her body again to accommodate its presence. Inuyasha continued to lower her onto him and she could barely breathe at the feeling of him filling her so completely.

She felt the exact moment he lifted the lower part of his body off the bed to drive into her to the hilt. "Let's ride." He growled from deep in his throat.

* * *

'I told her to ride me, not kill me.' Inuyasha thought as Kagome's body slammed down on his once more, pressing her knees into his sides, holding firm to his shoulders.

Her head was thrown back and she was giving the bed one hell of a workout while at the same time driving his body over the edge, time and time again. He'd come twice already and so had she…or maybe it was four for her. But in any case she wouldn't let up and he couldn't seem to go down. She was doing more than just rocking the bed. She was also rocking his senses, tilting his world, filling him with more pleasure than he could have imagined possible. He'd heard of women who were experts when it came to riding, but until now he'd never encountered one. The sheer impact of how she was making him feel simply overwhelmed him. And the scent of sex along with the fragrance of her wasn't helping matters when he inhaled it into his nostrils. It only made him that much more aware of what they were doing and how they were doing it. And the knowledge that they were out in the middle of nowhere only added to the allure, the deep throb in his veins and the degree of his arousal that wouldn't go away.

She kept going and going and going as if working up to that one big explosion that would be the granddaddy of them all. So each time she came down on him, he was there to thrust up into her, grind his body, going as deep inside her as he could, and the more he did so, the more vigorously she bucked and pumped into him, going at it wild and untamed.

Inuyasha felt another climax ready to hit him at the same moment he felt her inner body clench his muscles and felt this release would be too good to waste, so he quickly shifted positions and brought her beneath him the moment her body jerked. Kagome let out one hair-raising scream when she exploded. He followed her and flooded her insides with the very essence of him, and held her, refusing to let her move, wanting her to feel what he'd done. Take it all in. Keep it.

Her response didn't help and when she wrapped her legs around him, locking him in, he continued to kiss her harder while slipping his hands into her hair to grip the silkiness of it and to hold her mouth in place. She was being held hostage, under his intense desire. And he knew that he was being held hostage under hers as well.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well I hope this was worth the wait! I was gonna make it longer since originally I had twenty pages but I decided not to and keep you guys waiting even more. But don't worry since I cut most of this chapter short the next chapter will be uploaded much faster. But since I have finals next week I probably won't update maybe until Friday or maybe I'll be nice and update Sunday. But as we saw again, Inuyasha is feeling some things he wished he wasn't, so maybe next chapter he'll admit his love for her. We'll just have to see, well until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

BlueMoon Goddess: Well I told you I'll be quick, it hasn't been that long and the next chapter is already up. Now onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or Brenda Jackson's book 'Irresistible Forces' which this fic is based on.

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi wants a baby, not a relationship. And Inuyasha Takahashi is just the man she's looking for. Of course Inuyasha is taken aback by the woman's proposition, one passion filled week on a Caribbean island for the sole purpose of making a baby. Even with the crazy deal, he sees it as an opportunity to finally get his sexy lawyer into his bed, so it's a win-win situation. However once the deal is over, will either of them be able to say farewell?

* * *

Exhausting yet stimulating pleasurable hours later, Kagome felt Inuyasha's touch when he slid his hand between her legs, gently stroking her there. He was lying beside her, facing her and when her lips parted with a soft purr he leaned forward and took advantage, letting his tongue begin an intimate dance inside her mouth that only he had the skill to perform. Feeling like putty in his hands, under his lips, she clung to his mouth in a kiss of possession that she felt all the way to her toes.

Moments later, Inuyasha released her mouth and whispered softly against her moist lips. "You okay?"

Kagome was also too absorbed in the sensual spell he had placed her in to speak. She felt totally drained in a way that still had parts of her body quivering. Even now there was a heated pulse between her legs in the area where he was stroking.

"Yes I'm fine." She whispered back, filled with an emotional need she didn't want, but was too weak to resist.

Each time he fucked her she felt herself being pulled in toward something she wasn't sure had a name, but was certain didn't have a place in her life. She didn't like things getting complicated. The only thing Kagome wanted from Inuyasha was the one thing she believed he would give her this week, a baby.

"It's getting late. We need to start heading back." He said softly.

She heard his words. "I'm ready when you are." Kagome said quietly, hoping she sounded more excited than she actually felt. In truth, she could stay here like this with him forever.

'Forever?' Kagome thought as she felt a shiver of apprehension slide down her spine. 'Why in the world would I think something like that? I'd never thought of forever when it came to any man and didn't intend to start now.'

"You have beautiful breasts."

Her thoughts were halted when she noticed his hand started to stroke her rosy bud as he spoke, using the same fingers he'd used to stroke between her legs earlier. His fingers were moist as he spread her very wetness over the hardened peaks of both breasts. Another shiver, this one of pleasure, ran up her spine,

'What the hell is he doing to me?' She thought, "Inuyasha…."

"Just close your eyes and feel Kagome."

She did what he asked and the moment her eyelids closed shut she felt his tongue snaking out and capturing a bud, flickering over it, tasting her before closing in and taking it fully into his mouth. Desire, the kind she only knew with him, consumed her insides as she felt his mouth on her breasts, tasting, taunting and tampering with her in a way that was simply his. He feasted on one and then the other, almost sapping her of her senses, her sanity and her self-control.

And when his mouth found the indention of her belly and begin placing kisses all around it, she became lost within a maelstrom of sensations that had her surrendering to pleasure of the most erotic kind.

"You also have a beautiful stomach." He whispered with a warm breath before placing another kiss there. And he whispered a few more words and phrases that made her insides melt. He wasn't expressing his love or anything of the sort, but he was telling her in explicit terms how much he loved fucking her body and just what being inside her did to him each and every time he was there. His words were making her succumb to emotions she was trying to control and didn't want to feel. They were also causing another deep hunger to take place inside her.

Then she felt the warmth of his breath move lower, and she held still, knowing what he was about to do. By now she should've grown accustomed to him kissing and caressing her there, but she wasn't. It couldn't be helped. He had a skill with his tongue whenever he went down on her that she just couldn't control, deny, or resist. After all the time they'd shared that day she wondered how she would be able to handle this. She didn't know if she could take her body shattering in a million pieces again.

Kagome opened her eyes to tell him but all she saw was his head, down between her legs and she could only close her eyes the moment his tongue flicked over her sensitive flesh. Instinctively, her body came up of the bed and he grabbed her hips, holding her to his mouth as he devoured her with a sense of hunger that left her gasping for breath. She closed her eyes as sensations tore into her body once again.

She reached out for him, held his head in place, inviting him to go deeper, and he did, as his sinfully and skilled tongue continued nonstop, increasing the pace, redefining the urgency. Her senses were being driven wild and her fingers threaded through his hair as he continued to ply long, deep, drugging kisses into her.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop." Kagome cried out over and over as a powerful throb overtook her. And then she felt it, some part of her that his tongue touched, that sent her over the edge, splintering her in two and making her scream yet again at the top of her lungs.

Slowly, deliberately, he continued to bestow the intimate kiss on her as she felt waves of heated pleasures float all through her, and she continued to writhe beneath his mouth. She felt herself losing consciousness, and the last thing she remembered after moaning out his name was him pulling up and taking her mouth and she tasted herself on his tongue.

* * *

Moments later, Kagome's lids fluttered back open, as she saw Inuyasha leaning over her and wiping her brow with a warm, damp cloth.

"Ah you're awake." He said.

"What did you do to me?" She asked. She never felt like what he did to her earlier.

Inuyasha smirked down at her. "Do I really need to answer that in full details?"

"No, but you did do something. I passed out for heaven's sake."

'Yea she had.' He acknowledged silently. And just to think when they had left the resort earlier that day he had fully intended not to touch her. But whether he liked it or not, the woman made dreams a reality. She was the only woman he knew who could do something like that, and very little effort.

"Tell me what you did Inuyasha."

He heard the urgency in her voice. He'd known her long enough to realize she was someone who thrived on being in the know, especially when it concerned her personally.

"La petite mort_._" He started. "It's the French translation for 'the little death' and a popular reference for a sexual orgasm in France. They believed when pleasure gets so overwhelming it's considered a short period of transcendence one encounters."

"By passing out?"

"Yea."

He watched as she bit her bottom lip nervously before saying. "Nothing like that has ever happened to me before."

'Shit nothing like that has ever happened to me either.' He thought, tempted to tell her. Although he hadn't passed out, he had felt pleasure so intense that even now parts of his body felt as if they were on fire. "It might happen again. But don't worry you'll be in good hands if it does." He assured her.

Inuyasha could tell from her expression that she intended to worry. Anxiety lines were forming around her lips. Her very beautiful, kissable lips…lips that he was tempted to devour again.

Thinking he couldn't let that happen, he glanced at his watch. "Come on, it's time to get back." He pushed the covers aside and stood, then reached a hand to help her up. He couldn't help staring at her naked body. The woman was so sinfully gorgeous it was a shame.

"We'll take a shower when we get back." He said so she wouldn't be surprised when he pulled her into the shower with him later.

Kagome only nodded as she got dressed. Inuyasha finished before she did and glanced over at her to see her standing across from the mirror fussing with her hair. As he continued to watch her, he was amazed by the incursion of emotions that consumed him, emotions he wasn't used to dealing with. Desire was something he understood. Lust was something he was used to, something he often craved. But he wasn't used to what he felt whenever he touched Kagome. And having sex with her was another issue altogether.

She must've felt his eyes on her because she shifted her glance and met his gaze in the mirror. She smiled before twirling around for his inspection. "How do I look?"

'Like you belong to me.' He thought, but instead said. "Beautiful as always." He said, meaning every word.

Then he crossed the room to her, needing to taste her. As if Kagome knew his intent, exactly what was on his mind, she took the steps and met him halfway. And when he came to a stop in front of her, she reached up and placed her arms around his neck. He leaned down and connected his mouth to hers, angling his head for deeper penetration and releasing a satisfied groan when he got it.

Yes, this was the desire he understood, the lust he craved. But yet he couldn't discount that somewhere in the shadows lurked emotions he didn't want to cope with. He didn't want to think about that now. He would find a way to deal with those unwanted emotions later.

* * *

"I had a great time Inuyasha." Kagome said as they entered their suite. The first thing she intended to do was take a shower and she couldn't help wondering if he would join her. She had never been a person who constantly had sex on her mind but around Inuyasha such a thing seemed as natural as breathing.

"I had a great time too." He said tossing the room key on the table. "It's almost time for dinner. You have a particular taste for anything?"

She was glad his back was to her and he couldn't see her lick her lips. If only he knew what cravings had begun controlling her appetite recently. She shook her head, thinking that something was definitely wrong with her. She'd never been this hard up to get laid in her life and suddenly became suspicious of something. The resort had been the one to prepare the lunch they'd taken to the cottage, and she couldn't help wondering if perhaps some of the foods had contained some sort of the aphrodisiac-laced ingredients that the brochure had bragged about using in a lot of their foods. After having sex most of the afternoon, the idea of doing so again should be the furthest thing from her mind, but it wasn't.

Kagome suddenly found herself whisked off her feet into strong arms and when Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her, he practically drew the breath from her lungs. The scent of him surrounded her, practically oozed from the wall to wall in the room. It was warm musky with a whiff of the sea that still clung to him.

Only when he withdrew his mouth from hers, leaving a taste of him on her tongue, did she allow herself to breathe. And only when started heading towards the bathroom, still carrying her in his arms, did she speak, barely breathing his name against his neck.

"Inuyasha…"

"I did say that next time I shower you'd be joining me didn't I?"

"Yes..you did."

"So I hope you're not too tired tonight, cause I most certainly didn't get enough of you from this afternoon." He smirked down at her.

When they entered the bedroom, she realized that something hot, heavy and passionate was taking place between them, had been taking place since they had arrived on the island. Shivers of anticipation raced down her spine, sensitized every nerve and sent an uncontrollable urge to her brain, making awareness flow rapidly through her body.

Once fully inside, he placed her on her feet, before closing it behind them, with her releasing a long, ragged breath. It was obvious they were going to be missing dinner and probably won't eat until later. But it didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was that she was about to have sex yet again with this specimen of a hanyou.

He leaned back against the door and stared at her and she felt it like an intimate caress. She had his full desire right now and it was a potent thing, like a stimulating drug that actually had hot blood flowing through her veins, making her head spin, logical thoughts disintegrating and making the throb between her legs become an ache that he needed to take care of.

Without thinking about what she was doing and knowing that he was watching her every move, she began undressing as she slowly walked backward toward the bathroom. First came her dress and she untied the ties as it slipped to a puddle of cloth onto the floor. She stepped out of it then kicked away her sandals before continuing her trek backward. By the time she reached the doorway to the bathroom only her panties remained.

Inuyasha stood there, still leaning against the door, not having moved an inch. But something on him had definitely grown…not that it hadn't been big before. She had felt it when he had picked her up in his arms and again when he placed her on her feet. But now as her gaze zeroed in on the crotch of his pants, she saw him enlarging before her eyes just the way she wanted. And just the way she needed.

"Inuyasha…" She breathed out his name on a sigh, and that's when he moved, slowly walking toward her, pausing to undress as well. By the time he reached her in the bathroom doorway, he was completely naked.

It was then that she watched as he got down on his knees to remove the final piece of clothing from her body, for the second time that day, a pair of skimpy black lace panties. But he didn't stop there once he had removed them and had tossed them aside.

Inuyasha felt the need for Kagome all the way to the bone. He knew her scent, and after spending an afternoon fucking her in that cottage, his tongue was practically drenched with her taste. He leaned forward and rested his face against the warm skin of her thigh and inhaled the essence of her femininity, so close to his face.

He felt the hands she had placed on his shoulders as if she was depending on his strength to hold her up. In his position, kneeling on the floor in front of her, he was just where he wanted to be, up close and as personal as he could get.

However…there was this one thing that immediately demanded his attention, something his tongue was throbbing to do, something he hadn't gotten enough of doing earlier that day. He shifted his head and found the spot he wanted, gripped her hips and letting his tongue go to work, tasting her with a hunger that he knew she had to feel. Inuyasha pushed her legs apart even farther so he could delve deeper, his tongue could penetrate farther, taking on a life of its own inside of her.

He heard her moans, glorified in her groans. Felt the way her fingers were digging hard into his shoulder, the way she was arching the lower part of her body to lock in on his mouth. His heart rate began racing. The more he got, the more he wanted, and he was letting her know it, feel it. There was just something about kissing her this way that made everything inside him react, summoned all his inner resources.

Moments later he felt her body jerk beneath his mouth and heard her scream, but ignored the sound and kept doing what he was doing. He had the ability to climax just from tasting her, and was fighting like hell not to do so. He wanted to take her in the shower, while the force of the water beat down on them. At that point when it happened, he wanted something else other than his tongue inside her. He wanted to explode inside her, to give her the very thing that would give her his baby.

Inuyasha pulled back, quickly stood and scooped her up into his arms. He felt her go limp and knew if the water didn't revive her, something else definitely would. He stepped into the shower and quickly turned on the water. As soon as the water was warm he stepped ubder it and eased Kagome out of his arms to stand in front of him and then brought her close to him as he lifted her off her feet.

"Wrap your legs around me." He said in a deep, husky voice.

She did as he said and before her mind could register what he was about to do, he swiftly entered her. Water poured down on them, blurring their vision, soaking their hair, but nothing could stop him from backing her up against the tile wall and pumping in and out of her like a man pushed over the edge, a man who wanted to die remembering how it was to be inside her this way.

And just in case those other times they had sex didn't quite do the trick, he grabbed hold of the hips that cradled his pelvis, drove deeper into her the exact moment he felt his entire body explode, forcing himself to hold still while feeling her muscles clench everything out of him, and he still kept coming, filling her to capacity in a way he had never done any other woman.

He showed no sign of even thinking about releasing her after becoming fully spent, totally drained. Like before, he wanted his body to remain connected to hers so he adjusted his stance, braced his legs apart and kept her pinned to the wall. While the water was still cascading down on them, he lifted his head and met her gaze. The look in her eyes did something to him. There had been a sudden flash of something that had passed through the dark gaze holding his. He was certain of it, but what?

Inuyasha refused to take the time to figure anything out. Not now and not here. He felt his body getting hard inside her all over again. He reached up and turned off the water before opening the shower door. And with her still in his arms, her body intimately joined to his, he stepped out of the shower. With warm water still soaking their skin he managed to grab a big, thick towel off the rack and wrap it around them before leaving the bathroom. He reached the bed and then tumbled onto the snow-white bedcovers with her in his arm. And then he straddled her body and stared down at her, not understanding the sudden obsession and possession he felt. It was more than the fact that she could even now be carrying his child, a Takahashi heir. Nor was it about the way his body was able to respond to hers, and kept responding in ways it had never done to other women. But it did have something to do with the warm prickling sensation that was running over his damp skin and fire that was flowing in his blood. And for one pulse-stopping moment he felt as if he was going through an addiction. One part of his mind was telling him that the one thing he needed to do before getting in deeper was to pull back and take the stance that if she hadn't gotten pregnant by no, then too fucking bad. He couldn't run the risk of letting her get under his skin, worm her way anywhere near his heart.

But he couldn't summon the strength to do that or think that way. At the moment he was just where he wanted to be, inside her while her muscles clenched him tight, milked him for all she could get. She had a strong hold on him as he had a strong hold on her and it seemed neither of them was going anywhere or wanted to handle whatever was happening right now any differently.

So he began doing what he enjoyed doing, moving inside her, thrusting in and out of her with long, leisurely, slow strokes, while watching her facial expressions with each stimulating massage, just as she was watching his. Inuyasha was certain that his need, this unexplainable, overwhelming desire, was there, clearly visible on his face for her to see, as hers was fully exposed to him. Like all the other times before, he was putting everything into this mating, all of himself, everything that was in him he was giving to her, freely and unselfishly. For her it seemed he could do nothing less.

Then he leaned closer to her mouth, needing the taste of her. And when his tongue began mating with hers in that same tempo their bodies were mating, something hot and urgent flared through him, uncoiled within his stomach and he increased the rhythm and began pumping madly, with a raw, primal need that had him locked in its grip. In the deep recessed of his mind he heard her scream out his name automatically triggering something inside him and his body bucked hard at the same time that he screamed out hers.

And then it happened again, as it always did with her. He felt a scorching sensation throughout his body, shivers passing through every nerve, as he shot an abundance of life-creating fluid inside her while breathing in her scent, their scent. And he knew that if he lived to be over a thousand, he would never get tired of doing it with Kagome Higurashi. And as he leaned forward and cradled his face in the crook of her neck, he decided that to think such a thing was simply too disturbing to dissect at the moment.

* * *

Kagome stood at the window and looked out at the beauty of the island and the way the ocean seemed to come to peace when the waves hit the shoreline. For the rest of her life she would always remember this place. It held so many memories, memories she would cherish forever.

It seemed so unfair that the week had come and gone so quickly and it was time for her and Inuyasha to leave with hope that together they had created a life, a life they would ultimately share over the years. In the beginning the thought of them doing so wasn't a problem. That was when she was only interested in a baby and not a relationship…and certainly not love.

Love…there was no doubt in her mind that she had fallen head over heels in love with him. She had been bordering on the edge since the first time they had had sex, but had gotten a pretty big shove when he taken her to the cottage. She knew for sure it was love not lust. She hadn't gotten the two confused as she had tried convincing herself a number of times over the past few days. She loved him in bed or out, although she had to admit they spent more time during the past week in bed.

Even though they weren't so sure she had conceived, though deep down Kagome knew they did, the two had talked about names for their child and had a debate over the names until they finally decided on some names. If it was a girl they agreed on the name Emiko and for a boy, she wanted Kei. And then he asked something of her that was unexpected, he wanted to be there when she found out if she had gotten pregnant and asked if she would let him. She had agreed that he could and was touched that he even wanted to be.

Suddenly, her senses went on full alert, Inuyasha hadn't made a sound but she knew the exact moment he had entered the room. She could actually feel his body heat getting closer as he crossed the room toward her. And then he was standing directly behind her. She could feel the warmth of his breath coming into contact with her neck. Instinctively, she leaned back at the same moment he wrapped strong arms around her waist, holding her tight. Her bottom was cradled snug against his center and she immediately felt the huge bulge she had gotten used to.

"See what you do to me every time." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "It's totally insane for me to want you so much."

"Mmmm…" was the only thing Kagome could manage to murmur as she closed her eyes, knowing memories like this would have to sustain her forever.

In a short while they would be leaving to return to New York, and their lives apart. She would return to her world and he would return to his. Their week-long visit to the island, their procreation vacation, would be something of the past, something they hoped, they truly believed would show results. She refused to open her eyes when she felt his lips at the base of her neck, then moving slightly to taste the area beneath her ear in one warm lick. Shivers ran through her body. He was making her want him and he knew it.

"How much time do we have?" she asked without opening her eyes. Instead she leaned back farther and angled her head in such a way that his lips could explore her more. Now he was kissing her cheek, the fine line of her jaw.

"As much as we want, my pilot has arrived with the plane but we fly out when I say we do."

She opened her eyes knowing just what that meant. They wanted each other again. Hadn't gotten enough, and before leaving they would make time. Kagome slowly turned in his arms and their gazes met. No further words were needed. There was nothing left to be said. After today there would be no reason for them to come together like this. But today, for now, there was a reason. One that was old as time and as primal as mankind. And they would share it…one last time.

He began taking slow steps backward and she followed, not that she had a choice, with his arms still around her waist. She thought of all the things they shared, all those different positions they had tried and those others he had thrown in had introduced her to, for good measure. Over the past seven days she had definitely become sexually educated, had graduated a star pupil.

Now she intended to put that education to work.

"I want to taste you all over Inuyasha." She whispered, just inches from his lips. "And then I plan to ride you until you say you've had enough."

"I'll never say it's enough." He murmured back hotly, taking his tongue and flicking it out to moisten her lips.

"We'll see."

And then she pushed him back on the bed and began going after him with a hunger and urgency that surprised even her. She pulled off his clothes, actually sent buttons flying in her haste and then she shifted to remove her own clothing. When they were both naked she went after his mouth, pressing hers to his, sinking her fingers into his scalp.

Three hours later when exhaustion finally claimed the two of them, he admitted it was all he could handle in one day, but had been quick to say it still wasn't enough.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well there you guys have it, more lemony goodness! And it looks like Kagome acknowledged her feelings for Inuyasha first, let's see if Inuyasha would follow suit later and discover his feelings for Kagome. Also as you read, this was the last chapter of them staying on the resort and next chapter they'll be back in New York and a big surprise might be in store for Inuyasha and Kagome, so until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

BlueMoon Goddess: Finally updated this! Sorry it took so long, I meant to update this weeks ago but I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go so that took some time. And can I just say that OMG I REACHED 200+ REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much, I'm glad everyone enjoys this story so much. Wonder how many I receive after this chapter? But before I get the reviews we gotta start the story first, so onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or Brenda Jackson's book 'Irresistible Forces' which this fic is based on.

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi wants a baby, not a relationship. And Inuyasha Takahashi is just the man she's looking for. Of course Inuyasha is taken aback by the woman's proposition, one passion filled week on a Caribbean island for the sole purpose of making a baby. Even with the crazy deal, he sees it as an opportunity to finally get his sexy lawyer into his bed, so it's a win-win situation. However once the deal is over, will either of them be able to say farewell?

_Two weeks later_

"So you think you're pregnant?"

Kagome pondered Sango's question before opening her mouth to speak. Then without saying anything she closed it. Sango, who was sitting across from the table from her, lifted a brow. "Well?"

The two had made plans to meet for lunch when Sango had called earlier in the week. Kagome could only smile at this. Sango had a way of getting any information out of anybody by doing something called "digging in." it was better to go ahead and give her an answer without subjecting yourself to such torture. "Yes, I know I'm pregnant."

Sango blinked. She knew Kagome hadn't been back from her island rendezvous a full two weeks yet. "You skipped a period already?"

"No, not yet, but I don't need that to confirm what I already know." She didn't add that Inuyasha had been too thorough for her not to be pregnant.

'Inuyasha...' She thought. 'Had it only been ten days since I had seen him? Ten days since he had kissed me when he had dropped me off at the Airport before continuing his flight to California to visit his mother, ten long miserable days where my body seemed to be going through some form of sexual withdrawal when I would wake up during the night to reach for him and he wasn't there?'

Sango slanted Kagome a look. "For you to be so sure of something like that means Inuyasha Takahashi is one hell of a compelling individual or that he was pretty damn good at what you wanted him to do."

Kagome could only smile again. "Both, but enough about me and Inuyasha, anything good happen to you while I was away?

Two weeks later Inuyasha still found that he was in that same melancholy mood. He walked through his home thinking how he had turned down several dinner invitations from friends. A woman who was someone he would often fuck when he got the urge had called, several times, blatantly inviting him to spend the night with her and he had turned her down as well. He knew Miki was pissed the hell off at the thought that he had ignored her not once but twice, but he hadn't cared.

The only woman he could think about, the only woman he wanted was Kagome. He was convinced that during the week they had spent together, he had gotten bewitched by her beauty or her ability to please him in bed. He was totally taken by the entire package, which included those things and a lot more. Without even trying, she had left a mark on him that no other woman could wipe away. And he didn't like the thought of that one damn bit.

He was a single hanyou, and one with a strong sexual appetite. So why was he denying himself the company of beautiful women, women who would want more from him than just a baby? But he knew the answer to that one.

'There's no woman who has the ability to literally charge the air between them the moment she walked into a room other than Kagome Higurashi.' He thought. 'No other woman who could bring me to my knees with just one kiss.' He smirked at that. 'A kiss I had taught her how to perfect, and then there were the times I would be inside her…fuck just thinking about it is making my body ache for something I can't have but desperately want.'

Inuyasha took a sip from his glass of water that was on table. Since he came back from the island he'd been dreaming again about Kagome, about them having sex. The dreams had seemed so real he would awaken in a heated sweat. But he knew he had to try and control his urges here since he was in a public place. His mother had called him earlier this week and asked to meet him here for dinner to catch up on what's been going on. Though he did find it strange that she was in town so soon since he visited her in California after he left the resort weeks ago, he just assumed she was in town to see how her stores where coming along and to visit him again.

"Inuyasha!" He heard a voice call out happily as he looked up and saw his mother coming toward him. Inuyasha got up from his seat to embrace his mother in a warm hug.

"Inuyasha, darling how are you?" Izayoi asked him happily, as she took a seat across from him and him seating back down.

"I'm doing fine. Nothing new since I last saw you two weeks ago mother."

"Yes well something new has happened to me since two weeks and this was something dire that could not be said over the phone but in person." She stated a bit nervously.

"What happened, something wrong with _Robe of the Fire Rat_?"

"No, the line is doing fine it's just…"

"Mother you can tell me, what is it?" Inuyasha asked worriedly, he didn't like the way his mother was looking so nervous and worried so suddenly.

"Well Inuyasha…you know I have been seeing your father lately and…"

"I don't want to talk about him right now. In fact I rather you not mention his name to me again. I've told you this."

"When are you doing to stop hating him?"

"Why should I stop? I don't want him to be a part of my life just like he chose not to be a part of your life when he found out that you were having his kid."

"He made a mistake Inuyasha, I've forgiven him, so why can't you?"

"Well that's good for you, but that doesn't mean that I have to and…" Inuyasha stopped med-sentence when he noticed something on her ring finger. "What's that around your finger?" He questioned as he glanced down at his mothers' hand, seeing her fiddling with a silver banded emerald and diamond ring. He didn't notice it before until she started fiddling with her finger.

"Inuyasha…"

"That had better not be what I think it is." He stated firmly. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Izayoi waited a moment before she said her next sentence. "It is Inuyasha…I'm engaged to your father and we're getting married in a few months."

Inuyasha become silent after she spoke. He didn't know what to say and the longer he stayed quiet the more Izayoi began to get worried.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Pardon?"

"I asked how long has this been going on?" Inuyasha stated again, trying to hold back to growing anger.

"…..We've been together for ten years and we've been engaged for two years now. We decided that it was time we made it official and get married."

"I don't believe this… I don't_ fucking_ believe this!"

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi exclaimed, shocked by her son's language.

"You know I thought there had to be a reason why you would visit him every time after you visited me. But never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that you and him were together in that way and planned on getting married!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner mother, hell if you didn't tell me you were marrying that bastard did you not think I was gonna find out?"

"Of course I would have told you, you're my son and I never kept anything from you."

"Yea except the fact you were back together with the man who broke your heart and left you when you needed him the most!"

"Inuyasha please, can we talk about this calmly?"

"No I can't talk calmly about this, how the hell do you expect me to be calm?" Inuyasha exclaimed. He just couldn't believe this shit was happening. His mother has been dating his bastard of a father since he came back into her life and they've obviously been keeping it quiet since no one knows about it and no one's mentioned it in those tabloid magazines or on TV. And to put the icing on the cake, they've been engaged for two years and decided now was the best time to get married.

Inuyasha couldn't take this shit anymore he had to get out of here before he said something else that would probably upset her.

"You know what, forget this I'm leaving." He got up from the table pushing the chair back roughly.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha please wait!" Izayoi called out, but her cries were unheard as he made his way out of the restaurant, anger flashing behind his eyes as he was heading somewhere he knew he can burn off this fury within him.

'It's time to call Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as she placed the package she had purchased at the drugstore on the table. There was no reason why she couldn't just march into the bathroom and find out now and just call and give Inuyasha the results.

'Yes there was a reason.' She thought. 'He had asked to be present when I found out and I had promised him that he could. A promise is a promise and I'm going to keep it.'

It had been twelve days and five hours since she had seen Inuyasha last, but there hadn't been one single day that she hadn't gone to bed thinking of him or awakened with him in her thoughts as well. And then there were those moments during the day when out of nowhere she would remember something, a look he'd given her, a touch. And heaven help her when she would recall all the times they made love, all those different positions…

Shivers of awareness ran down her spine. She didn't need a pregnancy test to tell her what she knew in her heart was already true. She _was _pregnant with Inuyasha's child. There was no way that she couldn't be.

'Now I just need to place that call.' She walked over to the sofa and sat down then reached for her phone and punched his private number.

"Hello Kagome."

Immediately upon hearing his strong, husky voice, an electric current seemed to have run right through her. She swallowed and then asked, "How did you know it was me?"

"A little thing called caller ID."

She nodded. Of course that made sense. "You wanted me to call you when it was time."

"And is it time to find out?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I'm on my way over."

"You say as if you're right up the street."

"I'm actually around your area." He replied back.

"Oh."

"I'll see you in ten minutes Kagome."

"Okay."

And then he ended the call.

Kagome glanced at herself in the mirror one final time after hearing the sound of the doorbell. A surge of anxiety swept through her. 'How am I supposed to act when I see him again?' She thought.

He wasn't just any man, or hanyou for that matter. He was someone she had spent an entire week making love with more than eighty percent of the time. The last four days on the resort had been the most intense. It was as if they were counting down the hours, minutes and seconds and wanted to make each one count.

Kagome glanced down at her outfit, a pair of shorts and a tank top. She had wanted to appear casual, right at home and had taken a shower and sprayed on her favorite body spray. She crossed the room and inhaled deeply, hoping and praying she would be able to keep things together when she saw him. She opened the door and whatever words of greeting she planned to say died on her lips. All she could do was stand there and stare at him.

For a few split seconds it seemed neither of them was capable of speaking, since he was staring back at her. Then, he finally spoke in a deep, raspy voice that sent shivers all through Kagome's body.

"It's good seeing you again Kagome."

She inhaled deeply once more. "It's good seeing you again as well Inuyasha." Kagome had to admit that she sounded slightly hoarse to her own ears. "Won't you come in?"

She took a step back and he entered, closing the door behind him. He glanced around a second before returning his gaze to her. "You look good."

"Thanks, and you do too." And she meant it. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a pair of black jeans that could almost pass for suit pants and a black blazer to go with it. Either way he looked gorgeous as ever. "Would you like something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Whatever you want." Too late she realized how that may have sounded.

Inuyasha chuckled softly. "In that case, a beer would be nice if you have any."

"No problem, go ahead and make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back." She said then headed toward the kitchen but couldn't help glancing over her shoulder and saw that he was removing his blazer, exposing those broad shoulders she remembered so well.

A tingling sensation flowed through her as she recalled the number of other things and they were things she wished she wouldn't remember right now. Her body was heated enough already.

Once she got to the kitchen she let out a deep breath. The sexual chemistry they'd shared hadn't been just confined to the resort it was here in her apartment. She'd felt it the moment she opened the door and saw him standing there. There was no way he hadn't felt it too.

With nervous hands she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer for him and a bottle of water for herself. "I can do this." Kagome murmured softly before leaving her kitchen.

Inuyasha was standing by the window, looking at the beautiful view of the city below and beyond the horizon and turned when he heard her enter the room. His gaze met hers and she actually saw the heated lust in his eyes. Suddenly she felt hotter than before and could actually feel dampness form on her forehead. With all the strength she could muster, she made it across the room to him without dropping the bottle out of her hand.

"Here you are, hope I wasn't too long."

He smiled before taking the bottle from her trembling hand. "No you weren't."

Their fingers touched and she felt a sizzling sensation all the way to her toes. All she had to do was reconnect with his gaze to know he'd felt it as well. Thinking the cold water would certainly cool her off, she quickly took a sip. It didn't do any good. Heat was still trickling through her.

"So how have you been feeling?" He asked, breaking the silence that had surrounded them.

"I've been fine, busy as usual. I had a lot to catch up on when I got back."

"Same here."

"The stock market has looked good for the past couple of weeks." She said, leading him over to the sofa to sit down. He sat on one end and she on the other.

"Yea I saw that."

The room went back into silence and she began racking her brain for something else to say. She thought about recent news articles and bought them up. He made a comment or two and that was it. Deciding she was dragging things out for no reason at all she said. "I'm sure you have a lot to do this evening, so if you want we can find out if I'm pregnant or not right now."

"I don't have anything to do this evening." He replied smoothly. "Do you feel pregnant?"

A smile touched her lips. "If you're asking if I've had morning sickness or anything like that, then the answer is no. I feel wonderful, but I have missed my period by a few days."

"Oh…"

'Maybe I said too much.' Kagome thought. 'Well it was too late now. You know what it wasn't too much.' She later decided, while on the resort they had talked about a number of things, personal things regarding changes that would take place to her body once she became pregnant. She had felt comfortable discussing them with him then and there was no reason she shouldn't feel at ease talking about them with him now. Although most of the time they had been wrapped in each other's arms, naked and satiated after having just made love.

"What about your breasts?"

Desire sparked in the center of her, right below the waist, between the legs. "What about them?" She asked softly.

He took a swing of his beer before leaning forward. "Are they tender? You said that would be one sure tell sign."

"Ah yes, they are somewhat tender."

"I see."

He was staring at her, more specifically her breasts. They had definitely become subject of his intense assessment. A part of her wanted to take her hands and cover them, not that he could see anything through her blouse. But then she felt her nipples harden and didn't have to glance down at herself to know that he probably saw how the tips were pressed against her blouse.

Kagome quickly got to her feet, feeling somewhat shaky and still feeling hot. "I-I'll go in and do the test now."

Inuyasha got to his feet as well. "There's no rush Kagome. I'm enjoying your company. Come on, let's sit back down."

He reached out and touched her arm and they both discovered within seconds it had been a mistake. Suddenly it was as if the two weeks separation hadn't happened and they were back on the resort, in their suite, where getting naked and making love had become as normal to them as breathing.

Kagome's heart began racing when she saw him lower his head toward hers and she knew what she was in for. However, she also knew what she couldn't have. She loved him but he didn't love her and she refused to be one of those women who pined away for a love that would never be.

With all the strength she could muster, she pulled her hand from within his grasp and took a step back. "I…I think I need to go and do that test now." She said with a quiver in her voice as she steadily backed away from him.

His eyes bored into hers. She could still feel the sensuous heat. "Need help?" He asked in a voice that sent more shivers up her spine.

"No thanks, I can handle things." And then she turned and quickly rushed off toward the bathroom.

Inuyasha placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he walked back over to the window. He hadn't meant to make Kagome feel uncomfortable, but seeing her again had done something to him. The moment she had opened the door he had wanted to reach out and sweep her off her feet and kiss her with all the passion that he felt. He had firsthand knowledge of just how wonderful she would feel in his arms and just how delicious her taste was. He had missed both over the past two weeks.

He'd had constantly forced himself to accept that he couldn't call her and she wouldn't be calling him. But last week after learning that his mother was engaged to his deadbeat father, he hadn't spoken to her since then. Weeks later he was still pissed off about it and found himself around Kagome's neighborhood and was happy to get the call from her and took the chance to see her. However what he had between her was nothing more than a business agreement. He wasn't supposed to think of her during every waking moment, remembering what they had shared on that resort.

But the fact of the matter was that he couldn't forget. Neither his mind nor his body would let him. He would wake up during the middle of the night actually inhaling her intoxicating scent. It was during those times when his senses would get stirred to a degree that he thought he was losing his mind. Never in his life had any woman affected him so deeply, made him want her so badly.

The sound of footsteps had him turning and his gaze immediately latched onto her face when she came back into the room. Inuyasha's heartbeat kicked hard in his chest when he saw the tears that glistened in her eyes. Inuyasha moved and crossed the room to her. Automatically he reached out and wiped one of her tears away with the tip of his finger. When she didn't say anything for the longest time, just stood there gazing at him, he asked in a near quiet tone. "Well, are you or aren't you?"

As he watched her face, he saw a smile touch the corners of her lips. Then she nodded. "Yes I am. Oh Inuyasha, we're having a baby."

BlueMoon Goddess: Well there you have it guys, she's pregnant! Also I want to say thank you guys for the votes on what Inuyasha and Kagome should have and I'm proud to say I decided on what they will have and I decided that they should have….well you'll just have to see when the story is done XD! So until next time guys!


End file.
